Las Gemas Estelares
by Spinal1284
Summary: Luego de que Kirby y Meta Knight lograran derrotar a Haltmann, el caballero oscuro decide embarcarse en búsqueda de guerreros mas fuertes que él. Pero en su viaje se encuentra con un poder mucho mas superior a él, embarcándose hacia la Tierra, hogar de las Crystal Gems. (Precuela de "El Regreso de Haltmann")
1. La Llegada del Guerrero mas Poderoso

**Disclaimer: Steven Universe y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Se que parece raro, pero me decidi a escribir esta historia por diferentes motivos que ocurrieron recientemente en SU (Steven Universe). Por ejemplo, el Hiatus de mas de tres meses, creo, finalmente acabo con "The Summer of Steven", dandonos dos semanas de capitulos nuevos y seguidos de esta serie y tambien de muchas revelaciones.**

 **Es por eso que eh querido mezclar a nuestro heroe rosado o, mas bien dicho, a nuestro caballero oscuro junto a las Crystal Gem. Pero, aviso, este fic no tendra ni un solo Ship, sea Ruphire, Amedot, Lapidot e incluso Stevonnie, este solo estara concentrado en historia y batallas, a lo que mis lectores ya estan acostumbrados.**

 **Asi que no sientan miedo a leer esto ya que no tendra escenas de parejas, ya que soy muy malo escribiendolas, y preparense para comenzar esta nueva historia titulada. Y antes de que se me olvide, esto sera una precuela para "El Regreso de Haltmann" en donde se explicaran varias cosas, aobre todo de Meta Knight.**

 **Las Gemas Estelares.**

 **Capitulo 1: La Llegada del Guerrero Mas Poderoso de la Galaxia.**

La invasion de los Robobots finalmente habia acabado, Meta Knight acabo, no tan solo con la nave nodriza y con Haltmann y sus asociados, sino que tambien tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los Clones de Dark Warrior, la Reina Sectonia y al mismisimo Galacta Knight antes de ser encerrado, cerrando la paradoja espacio temporal.

Pero Meta Knight no estaba conforme con ello, ademas de sentirse mal luego de ser robotizado y lucjar en contra de su hermano, sabia que habían muchos mas oponentes a su nivel, e incluso superior a él, en todo el universo y debía encontrarlos para demostrar que era el mas fuerte de todos.

-Sir Meta Knight, ¿no cree que necesita un descanso?-Dijo Sword, viendo como su superior preparaba una maleta con sus cosas.

-Si señor-Continuo Blade-Acaba de terminar su encuentro con Galacta Knight, nuevamente, y aun no se ha recuperado de ese encuentro.

-Chicos, gracias por preocuparse. Pero ustedes saben que necesito demostrar que soy el mas fuerte por una razon. Se lo prometi a Garlude y no pienso defraudarla, no denuevo-Dijo, viendo una fotografia junto a ella y Jecra Joe, el padre de Knuckle Joe.

Meta Knight cerró la maleta y se diriguio a la cubierta del Halberd, en donde lo esperaban todos los Meta-Knights y Meta Army, con un saludo de respeto a su superior, dándole camino hacia su nave estelar.

Antes de abordar, el caballero oscuro le dedico unas ultimas palabras a sus hombres, y mencionar que el capitan Vul seria el superior hasta su regreso, el cual podria durar un año o mas. La nave en forma de estrella oscura empezo a elevarse y salir disparada hacia el espacio, abandonando el sistema solar.

Meta Knight podia sentir muchas energias recorriendo todos los planetas por los que pasaba, pero ninguno estaba a su nivel, hasta que lo encontro, o mas bien dicho, los encontro. El caballero pudo percibir un par de energias de gran poder y sintio como combatian entre ellas.

Él sabia que debia llegar alli antes de que acabe o sino, solo podra enfrentarse a una de ellas. Meta Knight pudo llegar hasta el sistema solar del planeta en donde se desarrollaba la batalla, pero cada vez era mas debil, posiblemente a que ya estaban terminando su pelea.

Pudo encontrar el planeta, uno azulado y a una distancia correcta del Sol para que albergara vida, pero la presencia de ambas habian desaparecido y decepcionandose al ver como su nave no era lo suficientemente rapida para llegar al planeta.

Pero sintio algo mas, una energia que no sentia hace milenios, justo antes de que la Matanza de Nightmare comenzara. Una energia que lo llenaba de emoción con tan solo sentirla.

-Gems-Dijo por lo bajo mientras programaba su nave hacia el planeta-Asi que aqui es donde os escondeis. Finalmente podre tener un verdadero desafio.

La nave del caballero entro en la atmosfera terrestre, pero esta empezo a incendiarse por el constante calor por la velcidad en que atravesaba esta. Meta Knight tan solo dio un suspiro y, de su capa, saco una mascara identica a la suya, solo que un poco mas grande.

-Vul te lo dijo. Debias reforzar tu nave para situaciones como estas, pero noooo. Tu tenias que ponerte amargado poniendo la escusa de que tendria mucho peso y que seria mas lenta-Se quejo mientras se acomodaba la segunda mascara-Al menos si caigo de cara se rompera una de las mascaras.

Fue entonces que la nave exploto de un monton de pedazos, mientras el caballero caia en picada a gran velocidad y semi-conciente, viendo un gran monstruo atacando una pequeña ciudad. Meta Knight, con sus ultimas fuerzas, saco a Galaxia y se preparo para el impacto monstruo-suelo.

.

.

.

Un nuevo amanecer aparecia en Beach City, y con ello, un Gem Monster gigante, con forma de insecto volador con tentaculos, atacando la playa mientras las Crystal Gems hacian todo lo posible para derrotarla.

-Rapido, no debe de acercarse a la ciudad-Ordeno Garnet, mientras golpeaba con sus grandes puños el cuerpo de la gema corrupta.

-Que crees que es lo que estamos haciendo-Se quejo Amethyst, sujetando con fuerza las alas emplumadas de la criatura con sus latigos.

-Mantenganlo firme, ya casi lo tenemos-Dijo Pearl disparando, desde su lanza, una gran cantidad de rayos de energia que impactaban al monstruo.

Steven y Connie tambien estaban combatiendo contra la gran bestia, la cual empezo a lanzar las rocas de la playa con sus tentaculos a las Gems. Garnet logro destruirlas con sus grandes puños, Amethyst hacerla explotar con el fuego de sus latigos, Pearl corto en dos la roca y Steven volvio polvo la suya con su burbuja protectora junto a su amiga.

Fue entonces que la fusion lanzo sus puños como cohetes, impactando directamente en el cuerpo del monstruo haciendolo retroceder, pero solo unos metros para lanzar un gran rugido hacia sus enemigas. Amethyst le cayo la boca con sus latigos y, a la vez, transmitia fuego por esto provocandole un gran daño.

Y antes de que Pearl lograra hacerle algun ataque, todos fueron interrumpidos por una explosion que vino del cielo. Los escombros de la posible nave empezaron a caer por la playa y sobre el monstruo, hasta que este fue atravezado por uno de estos de forma mortal, destruyendo su forma fisica.

Cuando el humo de la explosion se disperso, Garnet burbujeo la gema y la envio al templo, como era de costumbre, mientras el resto de las Crystal Gems intentaban identificar lo que sea que haya explotado y destruido a la criatura.

-¿Creen que hayamos destruido algun avion?-Dijo preocupado Steven, desenterrando los pedazos de metal de la arena.

-Las piezas no son de ninguna nave aerea que haya conocido y tampoco parece tecnologoa humana-Concluyo Pearl, teniendo un pedazo de metal con forma de estrella.

-Esta diciendo que una nave espacial exploto al hacer contacto con la Tierra, maestra-Dijo Connie.

-Me temo que si, pero no hay indicios que alguna arma humana, o incluso nosotras hayamos atacado por accidente la nave-Contesto Pearl, mientras hacia aparecer un holograma desde su gema en donde mostraba la Tierra y el posible explosion de la nave-Puede ser que la nave haya sufrido una falla en su motor al chocar con la atmosfera.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que era. Nos ayudo a derrotar a ese Monster Gem y nos dejo el resto del dia libre-Se relajo Amethyst, mientras se metia un pedazo de metal por la boca y se lo tragaba.

-Y tenemos que darle las gracias a este pequeñin-Se acerco Garnet al grupo, sosteniendo a un pequeño ser azul enmascarado, con hombreras del mismo color y una capa oscura-Tal parece que con sus ultimas fuerzas uso su propio cuerpo para destruir al monstruo. Y no te preocupes Steven, el esta bien, solo esta desmayado.

El hibrido se tranquilizo por la respuesta de su amiga, mientras ella se llevaba al pequeño ser dentro de su casa. Una vez que el resto de las Crystal Gems terminaron de limpiar el desastre de la batalla, regresaron a la casa para ver el estado del pequeño ser, a excepcion de Connie que debia volver a casa para sus clases de violin.

-¿Que sera?-Pregunto curioso Steven viendo al enmascarado acostado en su cama.

-Nunca vi algo parecido en mi vida.

-Parece una pelota, de seguro lo confundiran muy amenudo-Dijo en burla la cuarzo, ganadose la desaprovacion de Pearl.

-¿Es lo que creo o traia otra mascara puesta?-Dijo Steven, viendo los pedazos alrededor de la mascara.

-Tal parece que estaba acostumbrado a tener ese tipo se aterrizaje ya que cuando lo encontre, gran parte de su mascara se habia destruido, revelando una segunda.

-Quizas este herido-Se preocupo Steven, acercando su mano a su mascara, pero fue detenido por Garnet.

-Si su mascara no tiene grietas, entonces no esta herido.

-Quizas Peridot sepa lo que es-Propuso Pearl-Ella a visitado varios planetas, como siempre anda presumiendo. Solo debe venir aquí y nos dirá que clase de ser es.

-Eso sera un problema. Lapis salio a visitar Europa y Peridot se quedo cuidando el granero-Dijo Steven, sacando su celular-Pero puedo enviarle una foto a su blog y quizás nos diga que es.

El joven tomo la foto y la público de inmediato en el blog de su amiga, siendo esta la que lo llamo por videollamada.

-¡Steven, tu y las Crystal Gems tiene que dejar al Star Warrior donde lo encontraron!-Dijo asustada la gema verde.

-¿Que? No podemos dejarlo alli, esta inconsciente-Se nego Steven ante la propuesta de su amiga.

-Mejor aun. Si despierta y los ve, estaran en graves problemas.

-¿A que te refieres?-Fue Pearl la que pregunto.

-Los Star Warriors y las Gems tenemos un pasado conflictivo. Los guerreros son los seres que protegen el universo de seres oscuros que arriesguen la vida. Hace milenios ellos tenían una guerra contra un hechicero oscuro que usaba demonios y monstruos para conquistar el universo.

-¿Y que tiene que ver las Gems en esto?-Preguntó Amethyst.

-Las Diamonds colonizaban los planetas ideales para crear mas gemas, pero los que no servían se los vendían a Nightmare para que el pudiera crear sus demonios y criar a sus monstruos. Los Star Warrios y las Gems estuvimos en una guerra indirecta, estuvieron peleando por el control de los planetas, los guerreros con armamento y viveres y las Diamonds invadian dichos planetas.

-¿Y por que no intervenian ellos mismos?

-Por que...

-Por que nuestra labor es destruir a los entes oscuros de la galaxia-Dijo el Star Warrior, asustando a todas las Gems, siendo el mas joven en hacer aparecer una burbuja alrededor de todas-Jajajaja, no te preocupes pequeño no les hare daño.

-¿Como? Pero, si somos enemigos como nos conto Peridot-Dijo Pearl.

-Asi es, pero es con las Diamonds esta guerra, no con ustedes-Dijo y se acerco con su mano extendida-Dejad que me presente, Sir Meta Knight, Star Warrior y el Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia.

-Soy Steven Universe, y ellas son Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet y en mi celular esta Peridot-Todas saludaron al caballero mientras eran presentadas-Y juntos somas, las Crystal Gems.

-Un gusto en conocerlas Crystal Gems y gracias por dejarme descansar en vuestro hogar, pero debo hacer algo importante.

-Y ¿de que se trata?-Pregunto curioso Steven.

-Cuando llegue a vuestro sistema solar, logre presenciar un par de energias de gran poder que venian de este planeta. Por desgracia, esas energias desaparecieron al llegar hasta aqui. Posiblemente el suceso ocurrio aproximadamente dos semanas terrestres atras. ¿Vosostras no habeis sentido una enorme energia en este plameta?

-No se de lo que hablas, pero quizas las chicas saben sobre...-Dijo, pero al dar la vuelta las Gems se habian retirado al templo-¿Creo que algo anda mal?

-O quizas quieran hablar en privado-Supuso el caballero-Mientras las dejamos a solas, ¿me podiras mostras los resto de mi nave?

-Claro, los dejamos debajo de la casa. Aunque no creo que te sirvan-Dijo, mientras ambos salian de la casa.

.

.

.

Las tres Crystal Gems se encontraba en la habitacion de las burbujas, donde tenian custiodadas a todas las gemas corruptas y fusiones forsadas para que algun dia puedan recuperarse, mientras hablaban sobre la situación actual del Star Warrior.

-Habla de Alexandrite y Malachite, de eso no hay duda-Dedujo Pearl.

-Entonces aun tiene resentimientos ante las Gems, no tan solo a las Diamonds-Dijo amarga Amethyst.

-Sus motivos son diferentes-Dijo seria Garnet-Ya nos explico aue su guerra era contra las Diamonds, no contra sus tropas. Ademas dijo tambien llamarse "El Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia"

-¿Y eso que? De seguro querra destruirnos por una guerra que ni si quiera sabiamos que existia.

-Bueno, una de nosotras sabia sobre ello-Dijo Pearl, mirando el telefono que tenia Garnet aun con la videollamada.

-Lo se debido a los miles de años en documentos que eh leido, y que tambien no debi leer ya que eran documentos prohibidos para las gemas de bajo rango. Tal parece que las Diamonds no querian que nadie supiera sobre su conflicto.

-Pero Meta Knight, lo tomo muy bien.

-Demasiado bien. Necesitamos un plan de contigencia por si es que intenta atacarnos, o probocarnos para hacer a Alexandrite.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la habitacion se abrio revelando a Steven muy cansado y acelerado, yendo hacia la fusion, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Es Meta Knight... El necesita algo... Que quizas hayas...

-Respira profundo y me dices lo que nuestro invitado necesita-Dijo calmada Garnet mientras el joven respiraba lentamente.

-Cuando encontraste a Meta Knight, no viste una espada dorada cerca de él.

-No.

-Revisaron bien por el lugar.

-Meta Knight dice que no ah podido sentir la presencia de Galaxia, ni en la playa ni en la ciudad.

-¿Acaso su espada tiene vida propio o que?-Se burlo Pearl.

-Segun me conto, si.

Flashback.

-Galaxia fue creada hace mas de 50.000 años para ayudar a los Star Warriors a derrotar a Nightmare. Me fue concedida luego del... Sacrificio de Garlude... y la eh mantenido desde ese entonces.

-Si tu espada no esta, entonces alguien debió tomarla.

-Imposible, solo un verdadero guerrero puede empuñar a Galacia. Sino terminara electrocutado y seria muy fácil encontrarla.

-Entonces, sino esta aquí. Significa que un verdadero guerrero debió tomarla.

-Quizas, pero para estar seguro, pregunta a la que me encontró tal vez ella sepa algo.

.

.

.

Connie se encontraba en su hogar, luego de ser dejada por el León, y ya había terminado su practica de violín. Fue entonces que, al llegar a su habitación, saco una espada que encontró en la playa, dorada con varias puntas y en el mango, una gema roja.

Ella tenia miedo al intentar tocarla al recordar lo que paso con León al guardarla en su melena, como lo hizo con la espada de Rose. El felino fue electrocutado con tan solo pisarla, siendo la humana que la tomo con su bolso para evitar tener el mismo daño que su amigo.

Pero algo le decía, una voz, que tomara la espada, que no tuviera miedo. Y no era una voz terrorifica y grave, sino una suave y que daba confinza en sus palabras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Connie tomo la espada para luego estar en un trance que ella no creia, a pesar de sus vivencias magicas que ya ha tenido.

-Hola, mi nombre es Galaxia y tu eres mi nueva portadora.

 **Continuara...**

 **Y por aqui terminamos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se preocupen, que el proximo capitulo habra un par de batallas, una de ellas importante para la trama. Y algo que se me olvido decir al principio, la historia se desarrolla una semana despues de "Meta Knightmare Returns" y de "Mindful Education"**

 **También un pequeño adelanto de "EG3: VdlE". Bandana tendra algunos problemas con Discord, mientras que Twilight tendra su primera experiencia con demonios.**


	2. El Encuentro con la Cuarzo Suprema

**Disclaimer: Steven Universe y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y a Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 2: El Encuentro del Cuarzo Supremo.**

-Galaxia, hablas de la legendaria espada-Dijo Peridot exhaltada-Eso es increible. Las Diamonds han estado buscando esa espada por milenios, segun dicen, posee un poder incalculable, casi infinito. ¿Eso es cierto?

-No lo se, quizas Meta Knight te responda.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta él?-Pregunto Pearl.

-Aun sigue afuera, intentando persibir su espada.

Las Crystal Gems salieron de la habitacion y de la casa, solo para encontrarse al caballero quieto y envuelto en su capa en la playa, cerca del oleaje que mojaba sus pies.

Amethyst empezaba a tocar al guerrero, intentado saber si estaba dormido, hasta que recibio un fuerte y rapido golpe de este, sin perder su postura, haciendo que retrocediera la Gem.

-¿Que le pasa a este sujeto?-Se quejo sobandose la mano.

-Lo interrumpiste en su meditacion-Dijo Garnet acomodandose las gafas-Yo actuaria igual si empezaran a molestarme en algo importante.

-¿La has podido encontrar?-Dijo preocupado el hibrido.

-Me es imposible-Dijo aun con sus ojos cerrados-Hay tantas emanaciones de energias de gran poder que me dificultan en mi busqueda.

-Debe de referirse a las Corrupted Gems-Concluyo Pearl.

-Quizas sean eso. Puedo sentir fuerzas similares en distintas partes del planeta, pero no mi espada-Dijo deshilusionado, rompiendo su pose y alejandose del agua-Que alguna le tape los oidos y ojos a Steven.

Garnet, usando sus guanteletes, cubrio dichas partes mientras el caballero daba media vuelta, sacandose un poco su mascara, y escupiendo una considerable cantidad de sangre. A Pearl le preocupo lo que sucedia y se acerco al Star Warrior para ver su condicion.

-No te acerques-Dijo Meta Knight serio-Estare bien.

-¿Como puedes estar bien? Estas escupiendo tus fluidos vitales.

-En primera, es sangre. Y en segunda, puedo regenerarme a un paso lento y necesito concentrarme-Dijo, ya con su mascara puesta, y mirando a las Gems-Concentre gran parte de mis energias en buscar a Galaxia, mientras que el resto en regenerar las heridas internas que tengo debido a la explosion de mi nave. Solo necesito descanzar unos minutos.

El caballero empezo a cubrir el charco del liquido carmesi con la arena y el telefono de Steven comenzo a sonar.

-Garnet, no es por molestar pero, ¿puedes dejar de tapar mis ojos?

Meta Knight asintio, haciendo que la fusion dejara de cubrir los ojos del pequeño. Steven saco su celular, y se sorprendio al ver que era la madre de Connie la que lo estaba llamando.

-Hola, señora Masheswara.

-¿Que fue de lo que hablamos sobre de darle objetos magicos a mi hija? Con la espada gigante era mas que suficiente-Decia en un tono enojado.

-Espere, ¿que? No recuerdo haberle dado algo a Connie.

-Sino fuiste tu, entonces alguna de las Gems ya que mi hija esta en un trance con una especie de espada-Dijo en su mismo tono, llamando la atención del caballero-Mi marido y yo intentamos sacarla de ese trance, pero una domo de energia nos impide tocarla. De seguro tu sabes lo que es y quiero que vengas a arreglarlo.

-Pero yo...-No pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que Meta Knight le quito el telefono-Oye.

-Ire inmediatamente señora Masheswara-Dijo el caballero imitando a la perfeccion la voz de Steven y dandole su telefono-Ahora entiendo el por que no podia encontrarla. Ahora ella se encuentra eligiendo a su proximo poseedor.

-Estas diciendo que Connie tiene a Galaxia. ¿por que no la podoas sentir antes?

-Es debido a que mi espada estaba en la mente de tu amiga, usando todo su poder-Dijo, cerrando sus ojos y concentrandose-Ahora mismo su poder es superior a la de un humano comun, pero inferior a la de una Corrupted Gem. Te encontre.

La capa del caballero empezo a transformarse en un par de alas de murcielago, mas grandes que su propio cuerpo. Todos estaban sorprendido ante lo que estaban viendo, siendo Steven el mas emocionado.

-Steven, tu seras mi guia-Dijo, estirando su mano ofreciendo que se suba.

-Genial-Se alegro, teniendo estrellas en sus ojos.

-Espera, puede ser peligroso-Decia Pearl, siendo interrumpida por Garnet.

-Meta Knight es alguien responsable sobre sus actos. Steven estará bien.

Pearl seguía dudosa, pero iguale te acepto. El joven Universe se subió en la espalda del caballero, mientras este se elevaba lentamente hasta sobrepasar el faro.

-Sujetate fuerte-Decia, cayendo unos metros antes de salir disparado a una gran velocidad.

Steven vio como todo pasaba rapido frente a sus ojos, excepto por algunos momentos que pasaban a camara lenta. Como que a Lars se le caian algunas cajas al tropezarce al salir de The Big Donut. A Mr. Smiley reir, haciendo diferentes caras graciosas durante el proceso. Y a Onion, haciendo sus cosas raras.

Una bez que salieron de Beach City, pasaron velozmente por el granero entre Peridot y Lapis, siendo la ultima que tenia una boina negra y unas bolsas con la torre Eiffel impresa en ellas. Finalmente habian llegado hasta la casa de Connie, Steven se bajo de Meta Knight, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Una vez que pudo tranquilizarse, toco el timbre y de inmediato fue jalado por el padre de Connie hasta la habitación de ella, la cual estaba de rodillas, con sus manos en sus piernas, y mirando fijamente a la Galaxia flotando frente a ella, con sus ojos brillando en un tono dorado.

-Connie, ¿puedes oírme?-Dijo, acercándose lentamente y estirando su brazo.

Pero antes de poder tocar a su amiga, Meta Knight lo detuvo con su mano y empezó a negar con su cuerpo.

-Por el momento es mejor no molestarlas-Dejo el brazo del joven y se dirigió hacia los padres, los cuales estaban en el marco de la puerta-Señores Masheswaran, siganme a la sala por favor. Les explicare lo que esta sucediendo.

Los adultos, sorprendidos por la repentina aparicion de esferico ser, decidieron acompañarlo sabiendo que podrian obtener las respuestas que necesitan, al igual que el joven Universe que los seguia.

.

.

.

-¿Galaxia?-Dijo confundida a la espada y empezo a ver a su alrededor-Este lugar. Es muy parecido cuando Garnet nos ayudo con la fusión.

-Tal parece que ya has compartido mentes anteriormente-Dijo, en un tono dulce la espada.

-¿Compartir mentes? Significa que mi cuerpo esta inconsciente.

-Esta en un trance, esto ocurre cuando puedo percibir a un gran guerrero de noble corazon. Hasta el momento solo han sido dos seres los que han podido usarme-Y un par ee figuras esfericas aparecieron a los lados de Galaxia-Kirby y su hermano, Meta Knight. Mi gran amor.

-Oh, claro-Dijo la joven entendiendo el significado-Han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que ya sientes algo por el.

-No, siempre he sentido esa emocion desde antes esa mision que me quito la vida-Y la espada brillo, haciendo que lentamente esta cambiara de forma a una persona del mismo tamaño de Connie, de un largo cabello morado claro, al igual que su piel, una tiara dorada con una gema azul en su cabeza, poseia una hombrera con capa moradas y un vestido celeste que cubría todo su cierpo y con guantes verde lima-Mi nombre es Garlude y he sido el espiritu guardian de Galaxia desde mi fatidica muerte a manos del demonio Kirisakin hace mas de 50.000 años.

Connie aun seguía sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, siendo Garlude la que dio una pequela risa ante la expresion de la joven.

-¿Que significa todo esto? Acaso es alguna cosa de las Gems o algo asi.

-No pequeña-La tranqulizo tomando sus manos-Esto no es nada sobre las Gems, sino sobre ti misma. Vi un corazon puro y noble cuando empuñaste a Galaxia y estoy segura que seras una gran guerrera con ella. Pero esto solo sera tu decision.

La Star Warrior solto a Connie, alejandose un poco para dejar que la joven pensara sobre la eleccion correcta. Connie sabia que si aceptaba, obtendria un gran poder, ya que pudo sentirlo cuando tomo la espada, pero eso conllevaria a tener una gran responsabilidad y no sabria como controlarlo.

-Garlude-Dijo seriamente, acercandose a la Star Warrior.

.

.

.

-Entonces Meta Knight-Comenzo Priyanka, la madre de Connie-¿Como estas tan seguro de lo que esta pasando?

-Es lo mismo que sienten todos los guerreros que han manipulado a Galaxia, un trance en la que ambos estan en una comunicacion mental la cual le explicara lo que sucedera si acepta tomar el control de la espada.

-¿Y que pasa si no acepta?-Se cuestino el padre.

-Ella me devolvera la espada, asi de simple. Pero en el caso de que acepte, ustedes no deberan de que preocuparse, ya que yo mismo me asegurare de entrenarla para controlar los grandes poderes de Galaxia.

-Habias dicho que otros guerreros la han manipulado, ¿acaso la espada es peligrosa?-Pregunto serio el hibrido.

-Yo he sido el unico propietario de Galaxia, pero durante mis viajes para hacerme mas fuerte me encontre con grandes guerreros, heroes y entes dividos con los que me enfrente y les di el honor de usar a Galaxia. Pero cada uno de ellos rechazo la oportunidad de quedarsela con la escusa de que aun no estaban listo para ese gran poder.

Fue entonces que escucharon como alguien baja por las escaleras y todos, a excepción de Meta Knight, vieron como Connie tenias a Galaxia en sus manos. La chica se arrodillo detrás del caballero, enterrando su espada en el piso.

-Sir Meta Knight, para mi seria un gran honor que para controlar los poderes de Galaxia.

-Solo aceptare y vuestros padres aceptan tu decisión-Dijo aun sin mirar a la joven.

Los señores Mashewaran se acercaron a su hija, se arrodillaron y ambos le dieron un abrazo, el cual devolvió feliz.

-Siempre te estaremos apoyando hija, eso dalo por hecho.

-Siempre supimos que podrías ser alguien grande y ahora podrás demostrarlo defendiendo nuestro planeta.

La familia empezo a llorar de alegria, pero el momento fue interrumpido por Meta Knight, el cual se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-Para mi sera un honor entrenar a la nueva portadora de Galaxia-Dijo, sacando la pequeña funda de la espada y entregandosela-Te servirá para mantenerla oculta.

Connie acepto y guardo a Galaxia, sorprendiéndose al ver como la gran espada entro en la pequeña funda. En ese momento, Steven abrazo a su amiga de sorpresa, felicitándola por lo que habría logrado.

-Sera mejor volver Steven-Dijo ya estando en el marco de la puerta-No querrás preocupar a tus amigas. Connie, mañana, luego de tus clases y tu practica de violín, te reunirás conmigo en la Ancient Sky Arena en donde comenzaras tu entrenamiento con Galaxia.

-Espera, ¿como es que sabia lo que hacias?se pregunto Steven ante las palabras del caballero.

-Meta Knight oculta muchas cosas que sabe. Sera mejor acostumbrarse a que sepa todo de nosotros.

El joven asintio y acompaño al Star Warrior, nuevamente volando a alta velocidad, hasta su casa donde lo esperaba Pearl muy preocupada al no saber nada sobre él.

-Gracias al cielo que han vuelto. Y, ¿encotraron la espada?

-Mas o menos, ahora Connie es la nueva portadora de Galaxia y mañana entrenara con Meta Knight.

-Oh, que bien. Pueden usar la Ancient Sky Arena para ello.

-Si, Meta Knight sabia que podrian usarla.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta él?

-Se encuentra buscando algo entre los restos de su nave-Dijo Garnet, apareciendo detras de ellos-Por desgracia no encontrara nada util.

-Y tienes razon-Aparecio Meta Knight con un tono celeste en sus ojos-No se salvo nada de la nave, solo es chatarra inservible. Tal parece que mi estancia en este planeta sera indefinida hasta que pueda comunicarme con un Star Warrior o con mi armada.

-Mientras tanto puedes quedarte en mi casa-Dijo Steven-Por lo menos para que tengas un lugar oara dormir. ¿Los Star Warriors duermen, verdad?

-Como cualquier ser vivo-Dijo, yendo hacia los restos de su nave-Me llevare la chatarra a algún lugar que la necesiten y regresare en la noche. Quiero conocer mejor el lugar.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche-Se despidió Steven mientras el caballero levantaba su mano en forma de despedida aun siguiendo su camino.

Meta Knight cubrió la chatarra con su capa y desaparecieron por completo y, a la vez, emprendiendo vuelo hacia el interior de la ciudad.

-Espero que le vaya bien.

 **Al Día Siguiente...**

Durante su estancia, Meta Knight recorrio gran parte de Beach City conociendo a gran parte de sus ciudadanos y lugares turísticos, entre ellos el centro de Arca de de Mr. Smiley en donde se fijo en una maquina que Steven, disfrazado de robot, predecía el futuro a las personas que pagaban en él.

-¿Una maquina para predecir el futuro? Que puedo perder además de 25 centavos-Dijo sin preocupacion, poniendo la moneda en la maquina-¿Algun día me convertiré realmente en el Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia?

Fue entonces que Steven empezo a ver tres diferentes imagenes que pasaban rapidamente por su cabeza. Una de ellas era que se enfrentaba a Jasper, otra en la que se enfrentaba a Alexandrite y una ultima que mostraba como se enfrentaba a Yellow Diamond.

-Tu tendrás grandes batallas con poderosos enemigos, pero no te sentirás conforme con ello.

-Esta claro que no conforme. Puede que amplie mi zona de conbste en otros universos paralelos. Si es que esos idiotas de Nexus Star me levantaran la vetada-Recordo el caballero, yéndose del lugar-Gracias, Steven.

 **Mas tarde ese día...**

La hora del entrenamiento había llegado, Meta Knight, junto Connie y Pearl, se encontraban en la Ancient Sky Arena, mas destruida de lo normal debido a un entrenamiento posterior, estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Antes de comenzar, debes de dar una reverencia de despedida y unas palabras a tu antigua maestra-Ordeno Meta Knight, mientras ambas se miraban fijamente, siendo Pearl la que le salían algunas lagrimas.

-Maestra, fue un gran honor haber sido por una gran guerrera como usted-Dijo de forma respetuosa, arrodilla frente a la Gem.

-Tambien fue jn gran honor para mi entrenar una gran espadachin como tu Connie-Devolvio el saludo, intentando que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar-Ahora tendras a un gran caballero que te entrene en este noble arte.

Fue cuando ambas no aguantaron y sus lagrimas brotaron mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. Meta Knight decidio darles su momento de despedida, solo que no creyo que duraria media hora.

-"Ahem"-Interrumpio el caballero-Perdon por interrumpirlas, pero tenemos un entrenamiento que comenzar.

-Lo sentimos Sir Meta Knight-Contestaron ambas, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Connie se diriguio hacia el Star Warrior, mientras que Pearl iba con Steven, el cual se encontraba sentado en la gradas de la Arena, para observar el entrenamiento de su anrigua alumna.

-Crecen tan rapido-Se dijo asi misma la Gem.

-De acuerdo Connie. Segun vuestra maestra, ella te ha enseñado todo hacer de las multiples tecnicas y estrategias que puedes lograr con la espada.

-Asi es maestro.

-Hoy aprenderas a diriguir vuestras energias internas hacia tu espada. Asi-Dijo, sacando una espada de su capa, de diseño simple, y dando una cortada vertical al aire mientras una onda de energía dorada cortaba las nubes del cielo.

-Genial, puede lanzar un gran poder.

-Fijate bien Steven-Dijo la Gem, apuntando hacia el único pilar en pie de la Arena-Ves la espada dorada enterrada.

-Si.

-Lo que hizo Sir Meta Knight fue lanzar una gran cantidad de espadas, todas juntas haciendo parecer que era una onda de energía en vez de una gran cantidad de espadas-Explico, viendo a Connie, igual de sorprendida que Steven-Espero que lo haya notado.

-Es una tecnica bastante complicada y que lleva su tiempo. A mi me tomo seis siglos poder perfeccionarla y usarla como si fuera un ataque simple. ¿Estas lista?

-Si maestro.

-Para comenzar, debeis de meditar. Concentrar todas tus energias, no en una parte de tu cuerpo, sino en un objeto externo a él. Tu espada, en Galaxia.

Connie asinto y saco la espada dorada de la funda. Se posiciono, con sus piernas cruzadas y su mano derecha sosteniendo el mango mientras que con la izquierda sostenia la hoja. La joven cerro sus ojos y empezo concentrar sus energias en sus manos, para despues, lentamente, trasladarlas a Galaxia.

-Abre tus ojos-Ordeno Meta Knight.

La espadachin empezo a abrir lentamente sus ojos, viendo incredula como la espada flotaba frente a ella, al igual de como se habia vuelto de noche.

-Bien hecho, ahora tomala.

Al sostener el arma, podia sentir una gran energia emanando de esta. Todos, ya despertando por el brillo dorado, sentían la gran energía.

-Que bueno Connie, finalmente los ha logrado-Felicito Steven, un poco somnoliento.

-Si, aunque te llevo una cinco horas-Dijo Pearl.

-En serio.

-Asi es, pero es sorprendente. La mayoria demora por lo menos tres dias en lograr hacer levitar la espada y tu solo lo has hecho en cinco horas. Felicidades-Dijo de forma de seria y amable.

-Pero, ¿que tal si fue Galaxia la que hizo todo eso?-Se cuestiono al recordar el gran poder que poder de la espada.

-No, cuando Galaxia se encuentra en medio de un entrenamiento, sus energías son similares a la de una espada común.

-Quiere decir que no posee poder alguno. Que yo hice levitar a Galaxia.

-Asi es. Ahora intenta lanzar una espada de energía.

Connie asintio e hizo un corte horizontal, esperando a que una espada volara hacia los cielos. Pero lo unico que hizo fue que una espada callera al suelo, con un ruido seco. Todos se acercaron a la espadachin, siendo sus amigos quienes pusieron sus manos en sus hombros, y Meta Knight quien recogio la espada y empezo a reirse.

-¿Que te pasa?-Dijo enojada Pearl-Que no ves que hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Dijo, recuperando su postura-No es muy comun que me ria, pero esta risa es de felicidad. Nadie habia logrado algo asi en tan poco tiempo, incluso yo tarde dos siglos en lograr materializar una espada de energia. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Connie.

A la chica le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos, siendo abrazada por sus amigos. Connie ofrecio a su maestro se que uniera, pero este se nego con la escusa de que prefiere mantener las expreciones corporales al minimo.

-Sera mejor que te deje a tu casa-Dijo, extendiendo sus alas-Vuestros padres querran una explicacion de tu tardanza.

Connie asintio y se subio sobre el caballero, despegando a una gran velocidad. Pearl y Steven dejaron la Arena para regresar a su hogar para esperar con ansias el siguiente dia.

Una semana despues...

Meta Knight y Connie, estando de forma paralela, lanzaban ataques de energia hacia el cielo de gran potencia, que sorprendia a las Crystal Gems presentes, hasta terminar en un gran ataque tornado.

-Muy bien hecho Connie-Felicito Meta Knight, guardando su espada, y viendo hacia la zona destruida de la Ancient Sky Arena-Creo que arruinamos aun mas las ruinas.

-Oh, no tiene por que preocuparse-Decia Pearl, aguantando su ira-Tan solo es un lugar importante para las Gems en donde se desarrolaron importantes batallas para la liberacion de la Tierra.

-Sienten eso, ¿no es asi?-Dijo Meta Knight con sus ojos cerrados.

-Asi es. Es como a tres kilometros al oeste de aqui-Afirmo Connie, igualmente con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿De que hablan?-Se cuestionó Amethyst.

-Una Corrupted Gem, justo donde ellos la han percibido-Dijo Garnet-Debemos de ir hacia allí para detenerla. Steven, tu también vendrás.

-Genial. Oh, puede venir Meta Knight.

-Lo siento Steven, pero en estas misiones mi particpacion esta prohibida. Es responsabilidad de ustedes encargarse. Yo las esperare en el templo. Pero Connie puede ir, demuestra las habilidades que has aprendido.

-Si maestro.

Todos se empezaron a retirar de la Arena, siendo las Crystal Gems por el portal y Meta Knight volando a gran velocidad hacia el templo. Una vez que el caballero llego a la casa, este se diriguio inmediatamente hacia la puerta del templo, abriendo hacia la habitacion de las burbujas.

-Asi que alli estas-Dijo, viendo una burbuja en particular.

Esta poseia una gema pequeña, pero su burbuja empezaba a deformarse cada segundo, intentando explotar. Meta Knight volo hacia esta, la tomo y se teletransporto, usando su capa, para estar en la playa, cerca de la casa de Steven.

La burbuja reventó solo y rápidamente se empezó a formar un enorme cuerpo con una gran melena, mientras la gema se posicionaba en la nariz de la bestia.

-Al fin, tu eres una de esas energías que sentí al llegar al planeta. ¡Enfrentate a mi y de muestrame tu gran poder!

La gran Currupted Gem dio un fuerte rugido frente al caballero antes de comenzar su combate.

.

.

.

-Fue bastante facil-Dijo despreocupada Amethyst.

-Si, con las habilidades de Connie fue mucho mas sencillo-Se alegro Pearl.

-Me estan haciendo que me averguenze-Dijo sonrojada la humana.

-Oigan, no son Lapis y Peridot las que estan alli-Apunto Steven a la ventana, donde ambas gemasestaban apolladas sobre la baranda.

Todas fueron a ver que hacian las Gems del HomeWorld, siendo Peridot la que se aguantaba su risa, sosteniendo su tablet, y Lapis reia constantemente, pero despacio.

-Lapis, Peridot-Sorprendio Steven dandoles un abrazo detras de ellas-¿Que estan vie...? ¿Esa es Jasper?

-¡¿Jasper?!-Girtaron sorprendidas.

Observaron en la playa a la Corrupted Gem junto al caballero, ¿jugando?. Eso es lo que pasaba, Meta Knight lanzaba un tronco hacia el mar, siendo Jasper la que iba a buscarlo nadando de perrito.

-Jajajaja, no puedo aguantar mas. Jajajaja-Rio de mala gana la Gem-Esto sera oro puro en mi blog.

-¿Que haces?

-Grabando, esto debe ser documentado para la prosperidad y mostrarselo en su cara una vez que vuelva a la normalidad.

-Eso es imposible-Dijo deshilusionado el hibrido-No puedo curar de la corrupcion a una Gem.

-Meta Knight sabe, el te dira como hacerlo-Dijo Garnet, dandole toda la confianza.

El pequeño bajo en direccion al caballero, el cual acariciaba el menton de Jasper, la cual estaba tranquila hasta que Steven estuvo cerca de ella.

-Tranquila, no te hara daño-Le decia, llendo hacia el joven-De seguro Peridot ya te dijo.

-Si, pero es imposible. Lo he intentado varias veces, pero nunca ha funcionado. Y si funciona solo dura unos momentos antes de volver a corromperse.

-Es que solo buscas restaurar su forma fisica, no su mente.

-¿Que?

-Dejame contarte una pequeña historia.

"Ocurrio hace cinco mil años, cuando yo seguia ocultandome de las fuerzas oscuras de Nightmare. Me encontraba en un pequeño planeta abandonado, o eso crei cuando fui emboscado por un demonio hecho de solo huesos.

Me enfrente a él de una forma excepcional, pero antes de poder matarlo, vi que en sus costillas se encontraba uno de mis compañeros de la guerra contra Nightmare fusionado al demonio. Bone Knight, un gran Star Warrior, capaz de convocar huesos de distintas criatura con las cuales destruia a demonios de un solo ataque.

Sus gemidos de dolor me alertaron que aun seguia consciente dentro de ese demonio, pero mi pregunta era, ¿como fue que sobrevivió si yo lo habia visto morir frente a mi en la matanza de Nightmare? Fue alli que me di cuenta que Nightmare usaba a mis compañeros caidos y los transformaba en demonios para aniquilar a los ultimos Star Warriors del universo.

Yo no me atrevia a matarlo, era un gran compañero y amigo, fue practicamente como mi hermano, nos cuidabamos el uno al otro. A pesar de todo, decidi cuidar de él hasta encontrar la forma de curarlo.

Pasaron años, decadas, siglos, milenios incluso y nunca me separe de él, hasta que finalmente habia vuelto a hacer el mismo. Su mente estaba sanada, pero su cuerpo seguia siendo el mismo. Pasaron mil años hasta que descubri que en Ripple Star podía devolverle su forma original con los cristales que poseían."

-Jasper puede salvarse si logramos curar su mente. Y según Lapis, tu puedes entrar en la mente de otras personas.

-Si, pero es de forma involuntaria. Además, que pasaría si Jaspe intenta de su mente.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien confía en mi.

Steven respiro profundo y decidido puso su mano en la cabeza de Jasper y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse. Lentamente dejaba de escuchar el viento y las olas del lugar, estando en un completo silencio, solo para que despues escuchara como gotas caian en un charco y estas producian eco, como estando en una cueva.

Al abrir sus ojos, se encontro con Jasper, en un gran charco anaranjado, siendo una especie de sol en ocaso el que teñia el agua, y en una cueva con varios agujeros, parecidos a los del Kirdergarden. La cuarzo se encontraba igual que antes de corromperse, con manchas y espinas azules, con una de sus manos a mitad de corromperse y una mirada de ira hacia Steven.

-Tu-Dijo con enojo-Tu eres el causante de todo esto.

-Espera Jasper, dejame ayudarte.

-Crees que caere en tus trucos Rose. Crees que te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Pink Diamond. ¡Por destruirla!

-¡PINK DIAMOND SIGUE CON VIDA!-Se escucho la voz de Meta Knight por todo el lugar.

-¿Meta Knight?-Dijo Steven al reconocer la voz.

-¿Me, Me, Meta Knight?-Dijo incredula y asustada la cuarzo-Eso es imposible.

-Claro que es posible cuarzo-Dijo, mientras el agua empezaba a moverse, materializando al caballero-Y tal parece que ya me conoces. De seguro por Yellow Diamond.

-No, fue por Pink Diamond que me conto sobre ti-Dijo, retrocediento.

-¿Y te conto de lo que soy capaz, no es asi?-Dijo, llendo hacia ella.

-Si, tu eras uno de los Star Warriors mas fuertes. Y el que comandaba las fuerzas para evitar las invasiones de las Diamonds.

-Asi es. Ustedes recurrian algunas veces a demonios para ayudarles en sus invasiones y eso nos daba la oportunidad de ayudar de forma personal a los planetas atacados-Dijo sacando a Galaxia, sorprendiendo a Steven-¿De seguro también reconoces esta espada?

-Galaxia, la espada de gran poder. Luego de la Gem War, se me encomendó buscarla para Yellow Diamond, pero jamas pude encontrar ni si quiera una pista de su paradero.

-¿Y de seguro también sabes lo que le hice a la ultima Gem que me enfrente?

-La destruiste hasta hacerla polvo-Dijo, mientras Steven palideció ante las palabras.

-Asi es, pero esa vez fui invadido por la ira. Ya que ella mato a sangre fría a mi compañero durante la Guerra contra Nightmare.

-¿Bone Knight?

-Otro compañero que tenia Steven. Teniamos que organizarnos de diferentes maneras para cubrir mas terreno durante las invasiones.

-¿Planeas destruirme por venganza?

-Como les dije a las Crystal Gems-Dijo, soltando a Galaxia y transformandose en agua al caer-Mi unico enemigo son las Diamonds, excepto Pink Diamond ella ya esta pagando con su condena.

-¿Condena?-Dijeron ambas gems-¿A que te refieres?

-Es dificil de explicar Jasper, asi que traspare mis recuerdos de aquella vez. Es la unica forma que me creas-Dijo, volando cerca de su rostro-¿Estas lista?

Jasper asintio y Meta Knight puso su mano sobre su cabeza. Los ojos de ambos se tornaron blancos. Duro unos momentos antes de volver en si y como el caballero empezaba a volverse agua.

-¿Que te pasa Meta Knight?-Dijo preocupado Steven.

-He ocupado gran parte de mis fuerzas para estar conectado a vustras mentes y traspasar mis recuerdos. Ahora debes de haver tu parte Steven, confio en ti-Dijo antes de que su cuerpo se uniera al charo gigante.

Jasper y Steven se miraron el uno al otro, respiraron profundamente y se acercaron una vez mas, esta vez calmados. El hibrido humedecio su mano con su saliva y la cuarzo se arrodillo para que pudiera alcanzar su gema.

.

.

.

Meta Knight dejo sostener las cabezas de Steven y Jasper, retrocediendo minetras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza. Las Crystal Gems al fin decidieron acercarse para ver la condicion del caballero, el cual se tumbo boca abajo hacia la arena.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo preocupada Pearl.

-Si, es solo que hace años que no comparto mentes. Se me había olvidado lo doloroso que era.

-¿Que es lo que hiciste alli viejo?-Dijo Amethyst.

-Le revele la verdad a Jasper, eso es todo.

Fue entonces que Steven volvio en si, al igual que Jasper que se alejo un poco del grupo. Meta Knight se acerco a la cuarzo, armado con su espada.

-Espera-Dijo Steven-Jasper ya esta bien. He podido curar su mente.

-Pero la única forma de que su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad es que se vuelva a regenerar.

-Meta Knight, deja me a mi-Dijo Lapis-Tengo cuentas pendientes con ella.

El caballero asintió, mientras la Gem levantaba su mano, usando su hidroquinesis, formando una mano gigante en el agua. La mano cambio de forma, a una gran cuchilla que se congelo al instante y cayo directamente sobre el cuerpo de Jasper.

Hubo una gran explosion, la cual tubo forma de hongo, de la cual Meta Knighr salio con la gema de Jasper en sus manos.

-Necesito saber de un lugar alejado de cualquier humano y que se pueda destruir-Dijo, mientras todos viraban a Pearl.

-Creo recordar un lugar-Dijo pensativa la Gem.

.

.

.

Jasper volvia regenerarse, volviendo a tener su misma vestimenta de siempre, salvo de que ahora tenia una estrella en donde antes estaba su diamante. Cayo de rodillas, sosteniendose con su puño y cabizbaja.

Levanto la mirada, viendo a Meta Knight, envuelto en su capa, y a las Crystal Gems, junto a Lapis y Peridot, en una especie de grada recien hecha. El lugar en concreto era la Ancient Sky Arena hecha por Blue Diamond durante la Gem War, solo que esta era para gemas filosofas que guerreras.

-Tu ya debes saber del porque estas aqui.

-Asi es. Cuando usted me compartio sus recuerdos sobre Pink Diamond...

-Vi tus recuerdos y entre ellos se encontraba tus ansias de combatir contra mi si es que aun seguía vivo. Tienes que estas muy honrada-Dijo, mientras su capa se transformaba en sus alas-Ya que combatirás contra el Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia. ¿Preparada?

-Lista-Dijo, convocando su casco.

-Comienza.

La cuarzo uso su Spin Dash, envuelta en una gran energia dorada, hasta chocar con el caballero. Meta Knight fue arrastrado por unos centimetros, sujetando la figura esferica peluda con sus manos, aun girando.

Jaspe dejo de girar, solo para ser pateada por Meta Knight hacia una de las tantas columnas del lugar. Deshizo su forma para lanzarse con fuerza, gracias al mismo pilar que choco, y se lanzo de frente a su rival. Meta Knight levanto su palma y detuvo el ataque de la Gem, hundiendose uno centimetros en la roca.

-Muy buenos ataques. Pero te falta mas igualarme-Dijo, oara despues azotarla con fuerza contra el suelo-Mucho mas.

Y siguio estampandola contra el suelo, los pilares y cualquier otra estructura del lugar, hasta lanzala al cielo. El caballero tambien emprendio vuelo a una gran velocidad, estando justo a tiempo de que Jasper empezara a caer, aunque su velocidad de caida aumento mas cuando Meta Knight le dio una fuerte patada.

La guerrera aterrizo fuertemente contra el suelo, dejando un gran crater del cual ella aun no salia. Steven salio de las gradas e intento ir a ver si estaba bien, pero Garnet lo detuvo, diciendole que todo estaria bien.

La mano de Jasper salio del crater solo para que ella observara como el caballero descendia a gran velocidad, con su pie listo para atacar. Pero la Gem logro sujetar su cuerpo justo antes de ser golpeada con fuerza.

-Jejeje-Rio confiada Jasper.

-Jejeje-Rio de la misma manera Meta Knight, mientras su mascara se caia.

Jasper no entendia, ni menos cuando los guantes y alas empezaron a caerse, mostrando una esfera del mismo color azul oscuro con una mecha que se consumia a si misma. La cuarzo entendio lo que era una vez que la bomba exploto, mandandola a volar lejos de alli.

-Como te habia dicho, te falta mucho para superarme-Dijo aterrizando frente a ella y extendiendo su mano-Pero fue un gran honor con la que llaman "La Cuarzo Suprema"

Jasper acepto la ayuda del Star Warrior, mientras las Crystal Gems se acercaban hacia ambas.

-Fue un gran combate. Corto, pero demostro lo fuerte que eran ambos-Felicito Garnet.

-Eso fue increíble-Se emociono Amethyst.

-Y además eres una Crystal Gem-Dijo emocionado Steven, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿A que te refieres Rose?

-Es que acaso la estrella no significa que ahora somos amigos.

-A pesar de que no te involucras te en la supuesta muerte de Pink Diamond. Nosotras aun sino enemigos.

-La palabras es rival Jaspe. Sigues odiándolo, pero alguna vez deberán unir fuerzas contra una amenaza en comun-Dijo Meta Knight.

-¿Y que quiere decir la estrella?-Se cuestiono Pearl.

-Que soy parte de los Star Warriors, seguidora de Sir Meta Knight.

Todos, excepto Meta Knight, se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Jaspe y de como esta seguía de cerca al Star Warrior. Las Crystal Gems tambien empezaron a seguirlos hasta el portal del lugar.

Una vez que llegaron al templo, Peridot y Lapis usaron el portal para viajar rapido al granero y, apesar de que Steven propuso la idea, Jasper se nego a ir con ellas al granero, por ordenes de Meta Knight.

Ambos estarian en una cueva, donde Meta Knight se habia establecido anteriormente usando los restos de su nave para extender un poco mas al exterior de la cueva.

-Sir-Dijo Jasper ya llegando a la cueva.

-Dime-Respondio, preparando la fogata-Y espero aue no sea por estas condiciones.

-No es eso, es solo que cuando usted me traspaso los recuerdos de su encuentro con Pink Diamond. Uno de sus recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, uno en donde un ser cuadrupedo alado de cabello multicolor lo besa-Dijo, interrumpiendo al caballero en su labor.

-Creo que debes de ver el recuerdo por completo-Se elevo hasta posar su mano en su cabeza.

Los ojos de ambos empezaron a brillar y Jasper pudo ver lo que realmente paso.

El ser cuadrupedo jalo una correa al lado de la mascara de Meta Knight, mientras este tenia un pisapapeles en sus manos. El caballro solto el objeto, sujeto el cuello con fuerza y afirmo su mascara antes de caer, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

-Cometiste el peor error en tu vida niña-Dijo, mientras otro caballero ajustaba la correa de su mascara-Gracias Blade.

-Para servirle señor.

-Puedo decir que fue para cobrar una apuesta que perdi.

-No debiste haber aceptado ese desafio.

Y empezo a girar con la cuadrupeda a gran velocidad, chocando con todo lo que encontro, desde arboles, estatuas, edificios y maquinaria pesada que se encontraba por el pueblo en reconstruccion. Hasta que finalmente paro, azotanola contra el suelo y, para terminar, romperle la espalda con una fuerte patada.

-Espero que te haya servido de ejemplo Jasper-Dijo, dejando de compartir recuerdos-Si se te ocurre hacer algo asi. Me asegurare que volver escarcha a tu gema.

.

.

.

-¿La Tierra? ¿Cual de todas?-Dijo una chica, de cabello rosa y ojos azules, sin boca y un traje blanco con guantes flotantes.

-Esta Tierra-Dijo molesta Yellow Diamond, mostrandole una imagen holografia del planeta.

-Oh, la Tierra 1-28-4. Por que no lo dijo antes. Sabe cuantos planetas de nombre Tierra existen en la galaxia.

-No me interesa cuantas Tierras existan. Solo quiero que vayas para alla y reactives el Cluster.

-Puff, esa estupida Geo Arma. Por favor Yellow, ese planeta es literalmente una mina de oro, o de diamantes en tu caso. Una gran cantidad de materias primas y tambien usar a los humanos para extraerlas. Y mejor aun si los robotizamos-Dijo, ya pensando en los futuros planes.

-Te estoy pagando para que hagas la mision que esa estupida Peridot no hizo.

-No he visto ni un solo centavo desde que me contrato-Dijo, estirando su brazo y caia un saco con gemas preciosas-Gracias.

-Son solo reveldes sin valor estrategico.

-Pero si que valdran mucho para formar mi propia empresa. De acuerdo Yellow, ire a la Tierra y reactivare el Cluster. "O quizas no"-Dijo y penso ya estando sobre su nave.

-Realmente podras lograrlo.

-Lo lograrero. O sino dejare de llamarme Susanna Patrya Haltmann.

 **Continuara.**


	3. Una Visita Indeseable de las Estrellas

**Disclaimer: Kirby y Steven Universe no me pertenecen sino a Nintendo y a Rebecca Sugar respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 3: Una Visita Indeseable de las Estrellas.**

-Paso uno, engañar a las Crystal Gems que fui atacada por una tropa de Yellow Diamond-Se dijo a si misma, dibujando un diamante con una tiza de carbón a un costado de su nave y colocando un pequeño explosivo-Paso dos, fingir que un planeta al azar esta siendo colonizado y que tuve que huir de allí para pedir ayuda. Paso tres, usar a las Crystal Gems, y a algún que otro Filthy Native, para reconstruir mi nave. Paso cuatro, convencer a las Gems de un ataque contra Yellow Diamond. Paso cinco, traicionar a Yellow Diamond y destruir su gema para venderla en trozos. Paso seis, traicionar a las Crystal Gems, destruir sus gemas y venderlas para construir mi nueva empresa, "Susie Inc.". Paso siete, robotizar a todos los humanos y usarlos como mis nuevos trabajadores. Paso ocho, destruir a la competencia, literalmente. Paso nueve, conquistar el universo, empresarialmente.

Termino de escribir Susie en una libreta con el titulo en la tapa que decía, "Los Nueve pasos para Conquistar el Universo, Empresarialmente. Por Susanna Patrya". La joven empezó a reírse de forma elegante.

-Y esta vez ningún Guerrero Estelar rosita me detendrá. Oh, hablando de eso-Recordó, tomando su libreta y anotando-Paso diez, deshacerte de cualquier héroe que intervenga en tus planes una vez que tengas todo el universo a tu control.

Luego borro el nueve de la portada y lo cambio por un diez. Susie se preparo, se puso su visera dorada y activo un campo de energía que rodeo todo su cuerpo, avanzo en dirección hacia la Tierra y activo el explosivo, haciendo que la nave se descontrole y tenga que hacer un aterrizaje forzado.

.

.

.

Peridot se encontraba frente al granero, creando uno de sus MeeMorph sobre su nuevo amigo, Meta Knight el cual ya llevaba un mes en Beach City, siendo Lapis la que la veía desde el balcón-camioneta.

-¿Como crees que me este quedando?-Dijo la verde, acomodando el ala de aluminio con sus poderes de telequinesis sobre metales.

-¿Ah? Si, te esta quedando bien-Decía la de azul, sin tomarle atención a su amiga, viendo "Camp Pining Hearts"

Fue entonces que Peridot vio como una bola de fuego pasaba por el cielo, justo hacia su dirección y de su estatua. La gema técnica logro ponerse a salvo justo a tiempo de que la bola de fuego impactara sobre la copia metálica del caballero, llamando la atención de Lapis.

-¿Que diablos has hecho ahora?-Se enojo al ser interrumpida por la explosión.

-¡¿Crees que fue mi culpa?! ¡Esa bola de fuego casi hace que pierda mi forma física!

-Por favor, eso solo te hubiera quemado el pelo.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así eso destruyó mi MeeMorph.

Fue cuando el portal se activo, revelando a las Crystal Gems ya con sus armas invocadas.

-¿Que paso con ustedes dos ahora?-Se quejo Pearl.

-¡¿Crees que nosotras tuvimos algo que ver con esto?!-Dijeron las dos enojadas.

-Por su puesto que...

-No-Interrumpió Garnet-Este desastre lo provoco una nave espacial. Por aquí debe de estar el piloto.

-¿Crees que haya sobrevivido alguien de este accidente?-Dijo Amethyst tomando una de las partes de la nave esparcidas por el lugar-Por que yo lo veo poco probable.

-Agggh-Se escucho una voz débil de uno de los escombros-"Estoy aquí, Filthy Natives, debajo de los escombros"

Garnet levanto los trozos de metal, revelando a una pequeña ser de cabello rosa liso, un traje blanco, manos flotantes y con una visera amarilla, la cual se salio para revelar un par de ojos azules. Se llevaron a la joven al granero y la colocaron en un colchón, esperando a que despertara.

-Uggh, ¿donde estoy?

-Despertó-Dijo emocionado Steven, mientras el resto se reunía alrededor de la joven-Hola y bienvenida a la Tierra.

-Aaaaaah-Pego un grito y saco una pequeña arma de su traje y empezó a apuntarle a todas-¡Alejen se de mi malditas Gems! ¡No me llevaran con Yellow Diamond!

-Wow, tranquila amiga-Dijo calmada Amethyst.

-Nosotros no somos parte de las Diamonds-Dijo Pearl-Fuimos parte de una revolución contra ellas y liberar este planeta de que fuera colonizado.

-Espera, creo recordar una historia similar que se rumoreaba en mi planeta natal-Dijo de forma pensativa y guardando su arma-Ahora recuerdo. ¡Las Crystal Gems, las rebeldes! Sois todo un ejemplo de todos los que luchamos en contra de la colonización de las Diamonds. Inclusive nuestro honorable y valiente líder, Max Haltmann, se inspiró en ustedes.

-Wow. ¡Somos famosas por todo el universo!-Se alegro Amethyst.

-Pero, ¿que fue lo que paso con tu planeta? ¿Acaso viniste a buscar nuestra ayuda?-Dijo Pearl, intentando adivinar las intenciones de la alienígena.

-En realidad no-Se levanto del colchón y se dirigió al marco de la puerta del granero, comenzando con un discurso melodramático-Mi nombre es Susanna Patrya, o Susie para los amigos, y todo comenzó en nuestro ultimo asalto hacia la base de nuestro planeta de Yellow Diamond. Nuestro líder tenia el plan perfecto, pero no esperábamos que unos grandes demonios aparecieran para detenernos. Muchos de mis amigos murieron en aquella masacre y unos pocos pudimos escapar, mientras nuestro gran líder se sacrificaba para darnos tiempo para huir del planeta. Estuve vagando por tres meses por el espacio en búsqueda de mis amigos, pero al seguir las señales de las naves solo las encontré destruidas. Todas y cada una de ellas con la marca del disparo del cañón de las Diamonds. Antes de llegar a este sistema solar, fui atacada por una nave de las Diamonds y pude llegar hasta aquí.

-Estas diciendo, que una tropa de las Diamonds se esta acercando.

-Así es, tenemos por lo menos un mes antes de preparar las defensas del planeta y las tropas rebeldes. Y yo también ayudare en vuestra lucha, Haltmann hubiera querido que ayudara a los planetas a defenderse contra las Diamonds. Lo primero que necesito es reconstruir mi nave para así viajar por el planeta y organizar las defensas y a las tropas.

Susie se dirigió hacia los escombros de la nave y empezó a buscar diferentes partes de estas, la cual registraba sus hallazgos con una grabadora flotante a un lado de ella.

-Hay seis kilos de salvados en total. Entre ellos hay una parte defectuosa, una salvable, una unidad enfriadora y una unidad de la computadora, otra que esta envuelta en esta tierra y una ultima, que prácticamente se fusiono con otra parte-Termino de documentar y se dirigió a las Crystal Gems-Tal parece que me llevara gran parte del tiempo, así que sera mejor dividirnos. Una parte me ayudará a reconstruir mi nave y la otra parte preparara las defensas y las tropas. ¿Que les parece?

.

.

.

-"Sapphire, se que puedes oírme. Así que escucha me bien, no confíes en Susie"-La voz de Meta Knight resonaba en la cabeza de la Gem fusionada.

-¿Que? Meta Knight, pero ¿como es posible?-Se dijo a si misma, extrañando a Ruby.

-¿Que te sucede?

-"Di le a Ruby que tome el control de Garnet. Necesito que me escuches con atención"

-De acuerdo-Asintió y se comunico con su amada-Ruby, por alguna razón, puedo escuchar la voz de Meta Knight y dice que Susie no es de fiar. El me explicara del porque, así que tendrás que tomar a Garnet por un momento.

-De acuerdo, pero di le que se apresure.

-De acuerdo Meta Knight, ¿que es lo que sucede con nuestra invitada?

-"Esa mocosa es como una mercenaria. Solo que prefiere trabajar para ella misma que por sus propios jefes, los cuales siempre traiciona, incluso a su propio padrastro. Necesitó que se revele ella misma de que trabaja para Yellow Diamond"

-¿Ella trabaja para Yellow Diamond? ¿Como es que lo sabes?

-"Jasper sintió una presencia similar a la de esa Diamond y puede que Susie haya estado cerca de ella. Connie, Jasper y yo ya hemos terminado de entrenar, pero si llego haya y logra informar de mi presencia, tengan asegurados que Yellow Diamond atacara de todas formas."

-Espera, ¿comunicar? Estas diciendo que se esta contactando con su superior.

-"Esa grabadora flotante que tiene es un comunicador y le esta informando por medio de mensajes ocultos sobre ustedes."

-Ya entiendo. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance.

-"Nos veremos luego y di le a Ruby que lo siento por entrar a vuestro subconsciente"

La voz del caballero dejo de emitirse por la cabeza de la Gem y se acerco a Ruby.

-Ahora es mi turno, es hora de desenmascarar a esa Susie.

-Se lo sacamos a la fuerza la información sobre Yellow Diamond-Dijo chocando sus puños.

-No, tengo un mejor plan.

.

.

.

-Tan solo me llevara un par de días poder reconstruir mi nave y...

-Irte de aquí sin ninguna información sobre nosotras a Yellow Diamond-Interrumpió Garnet, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Crees tu que. Jajajajaja. Por favor, soy una rebelde como ustedes. Luche para expulsar a las fuerzas invasoras y, ¿que estas haciendo?-Se interrumpió al ver como la fusión tomaba la grabadora flotante-Si la destruyes, me tendrás que hacer una nueva.

-Se que puedes oírme Yellow. Así que escucha con atención. Nosotras luchamos para expulsar a tu hermana de este planeta y para poder lograr la libertad de todos lo humanos que aun siguen viviendo en esta roca como tu le dices. Si quieres venir, pues ven por que las Crystal Gems te estaremos esperando-Termino de decir, arrojando el aparato hacia Susie.

-Gracias, ahora tendré que borrar lo que dijiste en medio de mi inventario.

-Susie-Se escucho la voz de Yellow Diamond-Gracias por la información, pero ahora te quedas sola.

-¡Maldita estúpida, como se te ocurre hablar y decirme que ya no somos aliadas! ¡Para tu información, y para refrescar te la tonta memoria que tienes, soy una experta mentirosa! ¡Nadie en el universo me ha descubierto como espía hasta que yo misma me revelo!

La extraterrestre vio un momento a las Crystal Gems y como estas ya se habían armado para el combate.

-Luego seguiré insultando te. Así que planean tomarme como vuestra prisionera, pues como siempre digo. Nunca salgas de casa sin un plan B-Dijo, sacando un aparato y oprimiendo un botón rojo que tenia este.

Un silbido se escucho por el cielo, el cual aumentaba en cada momento, y callo un robot gigante que aplastó a Susie. Todos hicieron un grito ahogado y después un grito de sorpresa al ver que la chica estaba sobre el robot, el cual tenia una forma y colores similar a la de ella.

-Ahora verán lo que pasa cuando se entrometen en los planes de la gran Susie-Exclamo con ira, colocándose su visor dorado-Ustedes, Filthy Gems, tendrán el honor de enfrentarse a mi gran robot.

-¡Jasper, Connie. Ahora!-Se escucho el grito de Meta Knight por el lugar.

Todas se sorprendieron al escucharlo, y aun mas al ver a ambas guerreras, a una gran velocidad, yendo hacia el robot. Connie desenfundó a Galaxia y corto en dos al robot, de forma vertical, mientras que Jasper le dio un fuerte golpe a la parte de abajo, mandando a volar a las colinas, y con un gancho hizo volar a la otra mitad junto a Susie.

-Bien hecho, habéis progresado mucho en este mes de entrenamiento.

-Gracias maestro-Agradecieron la humana y la cuarzo, arrodillándose en forma de respeto frente al caballero.

-¿Que pasara con Susie, Meta Knight?-Pregunto preocupado Steven.

-Estará bien-Respondió, extendiendo sus alas-No por mucho tiempo.

El Star Warrior voló en dirección hacia donde fue Susie, mientras la otra parte del robot caía cerca de allí. Peridot fue a ver los restos de la maquina, mientras que Steven intento detener al caballero, pero Garnet lo calmo, diciéndole que todo iría bien.

.

.

.

-Soy Susanna Patrya, solicito una extracción del planeta Tierra, N° 1-28-4 a los Star Warriors. Me eh encontrado con guerreras Gems de Yellow Diamond. Mi vida esta en riesgo, por favor necesito la extracción-Termino la comunicación, sostenida de su aparato volador.

-No te preocupes, la ayuda ha llegado-Escucho una voz detrás de ella, y algo familiar.

Al virar se encontró con Meta Knight, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria, de alguna forma. Susie empezó a sudar, luego de recordar de que ese Star Warrior fue su mejor ser robotizado y sentía que podía tener resentimientos contra ella.

-Hola Mecha, digo, Meta Knight-Saludo nerviosa al caballero-Es un gusto que haya pasado por este planeta. Y espero que no hayan resentimientos por, "ahem" robotizarlo "ahem". Oh, vaya tos que me produce la atmósfera de este planeta. Por cierto, ¿donde esta vuestra nave para la extracción?

-Susanna Haltmann...

-Es Patrya, ya no uso el apellido de padrastro-Rectifico la chica.

-De acuerdo. Susanna Patrya, quedas arrastrado por ser cómplice y espía de Yellow Diamond. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-Que tal si, repartimos mi ganancias. ¿Eh?-Dijo, mostrándole un bolsa con varios tipos gemas rotas.

-No me compradas con rocas pintadas.

-¿Que? Son gemas reales, mira-Tomo una de las rocas y se fijo como en una parte estaba desgastada, mostrando un color gris-¡Maldita seas Yellow Diamond!

Meta Knight se acerco a ella, destruyó el aparato volador y le puso unas esposas especiales, descendiendo hacia el granero. Todos vieron como el par aterrizaba, siendo Meta Knight quien exigió una silla. Cuando se la trajeron, el Star Warrior amordazo a la chica en la silla y se dirigió al granero.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-Dijo Lapis, poniéndose en medio, con una mirada y tono serio.

-Necesito dejarla en algún lugar que no moleste mientras la tengo cautiva.

-Puedes dejarla en la letrina-Sugirió la Gem acústica, apuntando hacia tal estructura.

Todos observaron la letrina, la cual era de madera con una estrella en la puerta.

-Es mi MeeMorph que hice hace un par de días-Dijo un poco avergonzada-Representa las veces que visitaba las granjas, y como no había una por aquí decidí hacer una.

-No la había visto antes-Se dijo a si mismo Steven.

-De acuerdo, la usare para mantener a Susie encerrada-Dijo el caballero yendo hacia allá.

-No te atrevas pequeño desgraciado-Dijo antes de dejarla en la letrina-Escuchen me bien cuando salga, todos y cada uno de ustedes serán robotizados y serán mis esclavos personales, sobre todo tu Meta Knight.

Y empezó a reírse de forma maniática, mientras la puerta era cerrada.

-Estoy harto de esa risa-Dijo el caballero acercándose a las Crystal Gems-Gracias Garnet por delatarla.

-Gracias por advertirnos que era una espía.

-Entonces, ¿trabajaba para Yellow Diamond?

-En realidad-Respondió, sacando una libreta de su capa-Ella trabajaba para si misma. Su libreta tiene todo su plan para su conquista del universo, ¿empresarialmente?

Todos leyeron la libreta, de solo tres paginas, y se sorprendieron de los planes de la joven. Pearl y Lapis intentaron ir a la letrina para confrontar a Susie, pero Steven les detuvo el paso.

-Por favor chicas, se que sus intenciones era traicionarnos. Pero igual debemos de darle una segunda oportunidad, como lo hicimos contigo Lapis.

-No confió en esa pequeña enana-Dijo Pearl resentida

-¡Y no deberías tampoco!-Se escucho la voz amplificada de Susie por todo el lugar.

El suelo empezó a temblar a una gran intensidad hasta que una gran criatura hecha de diferentes partes de robots, muy parecido a un Gigabolt, salio del suelo, siendo Susie quien lo manipulaba.

-¿De donde saco todo eso?-Pregunto Pearl, fijándose en algunas partes que tenia el robot, tanto suyo como de Peridot, como el taladro-¿Que se supone que había debajo de la letrina?

-Digamos que ahí guardaba mis proyectos roboticos fallidos-Dijo Peridot.

-Necesitaremos fusionar nos para confrontarla-Propuso Pearl.

-O, un sistema de auto-destrucción de emergencia-Dijo la Gem técnica, sacando un dispositivo del granero-Las series y novelas de ciencia ficción de la Tierra me enseñaron que en todos tus viejos proyectos debes de aplicarle este sistema. Por si es que se vuelven locos o son usados en contra mía como ahora.

Peridot oprimió el único botón del dispositivo, haciendo que unas luces rojas destellaran del gran robot. Susie empezó a asustarse y aun mas cuando vio un contador de unos segundos, sabiendo lo que sucedería.

-Las odio you Filthy Naaaaaaaaah-Grito en el momento que todo el Gigabolt hizo una gran explosión, siendo ella quien salio ilesa gracias a su campo protector.

La estela de humo viajo hasta la playa, donde todos, sin excepción fueron hasta su posible aterrizaje. El llegar, se encontraron a Susie, enterrada la mitad de su cuerpo superior en la arena, intentando salir de esta.

Cuando Garnet la saco de la arena, la joven les apunto con su pistola de rayos, pero esta la soltó cuando fue rodeada por todas las armas de las Gems.

-Saben, podemos tener una tregua amistosa-Dijo con miedo la científica.

 **Una semana después...**

-Fecha de registro 0-1-8-4. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que hice mi tregua con las Natives Gems y el Star Warrior. En un principio, el híbrido nativo llamado Steven, sugiriera que me quedara a vivir con las Gems Peridot y LapisLazuli, aunque estas se negaron profundamente. Así que me quede en la letrina, que reconstruí, solo que instale una base subterránea secreta que ocupa todo el sector del granero. Y sin que ninguno de esos estúpidos nativos sepa sobre él.

-Susie, ¿podrías dejarme entrar? Es urgente-Se escucho la voz de Steven.

-Excepto por uno de esos nativos-Dio un suspiro la científica, dejando su proyecto aún lado y yendo al ascensor.

Una vez que ascendió unos diez metros, abrió la puerta de la letrina donde lo esperaba el joven Universe. Susie solo lo dejo entrar al estrecho espacio y ambos volvieron al gran laboratorio.

-Entonces, ¿En que proyectos estas trabajando de nuevo?-Pregunto para romper el silencio.

-Solo usaras mi baño y volverás a la superficie sin contarle nada de lo que estarás por ver, ¿quedo claro?-Dijo de forma seria, sin mirar al pequeño-Recuerda, al fondo a la derecha. Y no uses mis jabones aromáticos.

Steven solo asintió, viendo como la científica iba hacia su mesa de investigación, donde había un microscopio y una sustancia morada que analizaba. El joven fue avanzando por las diferentes maquinas incompletas y fallidas que habían por el lugar, hasta llegar al baño.

Una vez que salio, Susie lo esperaba en la puerta del ascensor de forma impaciente para que se fuera de su laboratorio.

-Recuerda. Tu no has visto nada. Capiche.

-Si-Dijo dando la vuelta al ascensor, pero se dio otra vuelta recordando algo-Por cierto, habrá una fiesta en la playa, una pequeña, donde celebraremos un mes desde la llegada de Meta Knight.

-En serio. Y que dijo él, de seguro se negó-Dijo, viendo la muestra en su microscopio.

-En realidad el acepto, incluso propuso la idea de que te invitara.

-Lo estaré pensando. Ahora vete que tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Empezó a empuja a Steven hasta la puerta del ascensor-Pero no prometo llevar bocadillos.

El joven miro a Susie con sus ojos de estrellas mientras ascendía hacia la superficie y la científica volvía a su proyecto, tomando su grabadora flotante para seguir grabando.

-Por un evento nativo al que me vi obligada a ir, suspenderse por hoy todas las pruebas para los modelos CG-001, -002, -003 y -004. También tendré que tener a medias los modelos CG-005 y -006, y aplazar la creación del modelo CG-007 hasta mañana. Aunque mi robot ya fue reconstruido planeó hacerle algunas mejoras para un futuro combate contra las Crystal Gems y Meta Knight. Fecha de registro 0-1-8-4 terminada.

Susie dejo la grabado a un lado y se dirigió hacia su habitación, abrió su closet y empezó a sacar diferentes vestidos y sombreros, la mayoría de estos de diferentes tonos rosas.

-Ahora, ¿que me pondré para esta fiesta?-Dijo pensativa viendo cada una de sus prendas en su cama.

.

.

.

 **Mas tarde ese día...**

La fiesta de Meta Knight ya había empezado, hace media hora, y todas las Gems se encontraban en el lugar disfrutando de la buena musica y la comida, por lo menos Amethyst era la que disfrutaba de esto ultimo.

Los únicos invitados que faltaban eran Lapis, Peridot y Susie, las cuales no mostraban señal de que llegarían.

-Creí que podrían llegar para la fiesta-Dijo en un tono triste Steven.

-Bueno, Lapis y Peridot vendrán. De seguro deben de estar ocupadas intentando sacar a Susie de su laboratorio-Dijo Pearl, intentando animar al joven.

-Aunque creo que a ellas ni les interesa el hecho que esa cerebrito venga-Dijo Amethyst despreocupada, comiendo una lata de soda, con lata y todo.

-Te aseguro que vendrán Steven-Dicho Garnet, poniendo su mano en el hombro del híbrido-Solo es un retraso menor.

Steven se alegro por ello, ya que sabia que su amiga pudo ver que en el futuro que la científica podría estar en la fiesta. Fue entonces que todos vieron como el portal del templo se activaba y de la casa salían las tres compañeras del granero.

Susie, quien tenia una vestido rosa sin mangas que cubría todo su cuerpo y un sombrero largo con una cinta rosa en la parte superior y con un broche de una rosa amarilla, empezó a bajar por las escaleras. Hasta que Lapis la hizo tropezar con su pie, haciendo que esta rodara por estas hasta caer de cara a la arena.

-¡Eso es por estar experimentando con nuestro portal!-Grito Lapis a la científica, mientras chocaba esos cinco con Peridot

-¡Acaso no pudieron esperar unos minutos mas antes de terminar!-Se quejo Susie ya saliendo de la arena.

-¡Esperamos por media hora a que terminaras tu dichosa prueba!-Grito Peridot enojada.

Las dos Gems bajaron hacia el lugar de la fiesta, Lapis volando y Peridot saltando desde el balcón, hasta ser recibidas por un abrazo de Steven. Mientras que Susie aprovechaba la oportunidad de escaparse, pero fue detenida por el gran cuerpo de Jasper.

-¿A donde crees que vas enana?-Dijo de forma amenazante la cuarzo.

-Yo, pues yo. Yo-Dijo de diferente formas, intentando confundir a la Gem, hasta que Jasper convocó su casco-Iba a la fiesta, solo que el golpe de la caída me dejo desorientada, jejejejeje.

Y salio disparada del lugar hasta que fue detenida por un abrazo de Steven, algo que incomodo a la científica.

-Que bueno que hayas venido Susie-Dijo alegre el joven, mientras Susie intentaba safarse.

-Igualmente me alegre verte-Dijo de forma forzada, hasta que pudo safarse-Si me permites, solo estaré por allí hasta que termine esta festividad nativa.

Entonces se alejo hasta uno de los banquillos, lo tomo y se sentó debajo de la casa, donde había completa oscuridad, la cual se alumbró con una pantalla táctil que tenia.

-Típico de nerds-Dijo Amethyst al ver lo que pasaba-Dejala y continuemos con esta fiesta.

-Tienes razón. Quizás ella no este acostumbrada a las fiestas.

-Se debe a sus orígenes-Dijo Meta Knight-Su planeta natal no era muy de costumbre en celebrar fechas importantes, como cumpleaños o aniversarios.

-¿Que? Un planeta que no celebre algo tan importante como lo es los cumpleaños.

-En Emprexus solo se dedicaba a una cosa. Crear y crecer las empresas y destruir a la competencia para ser la mejor. Hasta que su planeta fue destruido de forma naturales.

-Pobre Susie-Dijo triste Steven.

-Si, pobre Susie-Dijo la científica sin despegarse de su aparato-Eso no dijeron la ultima vez que me dirigieron la palabra, ustedes Filthy Gems.

Las Gems la miraron de forma amenazante, pero decidieron no prestarle atención y seguir con la fiesta. Greg había puesto un pequeño escenario en donde empezaría a tocar un poco de musica improvisada con su guitarra, hasta que Meta Knight lo interrumpió diciéndole si podría tocar algo.

-Claro, puedes tocar pequeñin.

-Olvidare que dijiste eso-Dijo de forma amenazante, haciendo retroceder al humano, y afinando la guitarra.

Cuando comenzó a tocar, la tonada era algo lúgubre y melodramática haciendo que el ambiente de fiesta empezara a desaparecer, transformándose en un funeral. Pero a Susie le llamo la atención aquella melodía y empezó a salir, lentamente, del lugar de donde estaba y empezó a cantar al acorde de la musica.

Todos viraron hacia la dulce voz, y a la vez triste, de la científica la cual avanzaba hacia Meta Knight con sus ojos cerrados. Steven intento llamar su atención, pero Garnet se lo negó e hizo una seña para mantener silencio.

Fue entonces que Susie llego a una parte de su canción que ella no quería expresar.

 **(Lullaby of a DeadMan, Elena Siegman)**

 _Father, why have you forsaken me?_

 _My life is gone_

 _Father, know how long it's taken me?_

 _I live again_

 _I know when you're sleeping_

 _I know the things you're dreaming_

 _I know when you're sleeping_

 _I know the things you're dreaming_

 _I love when you're weeping_

 _Even death can't stop this feeling_

 _I know when you're sleeping_

 _I know the things you're dreaming_

 _I love when you're weeping_

 _Even death can't stop this feeling_

 _And I know you will never give up_

 _No, you will never give up..._

 _You will never give up... and die._

Fue entonces que Susie se fijo que todos la observaban, empezó a sonrojarse y aun mas cuando Steven empezó a aplaudirle, pero Pearl detuvo su acción. La científica empezó a mirar a todos y a cada uno, pero sus rostros cambiaban a un solo ser que nunca mas quería ver en su vida. Aquel al que llamo padre, Haltmann.

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, yo no soy tu hija. La verdadera Susie murió en la construcción de la Star Dream-Decía, sujetándose la cabeza y negando en cada momento, y saco su arma apuntándole a todos-¡MI NOMBRE ES SAMANTHA PATRYA!

Nadie sabia lo que pasaba y nadie quería meterse con la histérica chica, hasta que esta empezó a llorar, su arma cambio a una gran hélice y empezó a volar en dirección a su laboratorio.

-¿A donde cree que va esa enana?-Dijo Pearl, convocando su arma y apuntándole para disparar-Creo que puedo darle.

-No lo hagas-Dijo de forma calmada Meta Knight-La seguiré para ver a donde ira e intentare calmarla.

-Yo quiero ir contigo Meta Knight-Propuso Steven-Fue mi culpa, yo le propuse que viniera a la fiesta.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-Dijo preocupada Pearl-Puede hacerte daño en las condiciones en las que ella esta.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidare de él y lo traeré antes de su hora de dormir-Dijo Meta Knight, des preocupando a la Gem.

-Pero ni un minuto mas, ¿quedo claro?

Ambos asintieron mientras el caballero emprendió vuelo, siendo Steven quien estaba sobre él, en dirección hacia donde fue Susie.

.

.

.

La científica se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo llorando, con todos sus proyectos y robots destruidos, al igual que varios cuadros y paredes del laboratorio. No importaba por donde miraba, siempre veía la cara de Haltmann, el cual considero como el destructor de su mundo y de su familia.

-Maldito viejo bastardo-Dijo con una voz ronca y de odio-Nunca te perdonare por lo que nos hiciste, a todos y cada uno en Emprexus. Nunca olvidare ese día.

-¿A que día te refieres Susie?-Escucho la voz de Haltmann detrás de ella, al igual que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Al vira, se encontró con la figura del empresario, tomo la pistola láser que estaba en la mesa y le apunto. Pero al intentar disparar, esta no salio ni una sola bala, las había gastado todas al desquitarse con sus maquinas.

Fue entonces que se acerco a él con intenciones de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, pero de repente escucho la voz de Steven que se detuviera y que se calmara. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para ver con claridad como el joven Universe estaba frente a él, sujetando sus manos.

-Susie tienes que calmarte-Dijo preocupado.

-Tu no sabes como me siento-Dijo logrando soltándose de las manos del joven, y dando media vuelta-Nadie sabe como me siento.

-Cierto, nadie lo sabe. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero saber lo que te preocupa. Mencionabas que no eras hija de alguien, de que tu nombre era Samantha, de que Susie había muerto en la Star Dream.

Susie tan solo tomo algo de la mesa y se acerco a Steven.

-Ven, se los contaremos a todas. Ellas de seguro también querrán saber lo que sucede.

Ambos entraron al ascensor y subieron a la superficie. Al abrir la puerta de la letrina, la científica se sorprendió al ver a todas las Crystal Gems en el lugar.

-Eh, ah. ¡Steven! Como se te ocurre venir a interrumpir me en mi hogar temporal por tus necesitad higiénicas-Se escuso Susie para ocultar su laboratorio.

-Ya sabemos sobre tu laboratorio subterráneo-Dijo Pearl.

-Pequeña rata traicionera, me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie sobre ello si usabas mi baño cuando visitar as al granero.

-Solo le conté que tenias un laboratorio, pero no sobre tus proyectos secretos.

-Da igual. De todas formas se enterarían cuando comienza mi colonización, que ya tender que suspender de forma permanente-Dio un largo suspiro y arrojo el pequeño aparato cerca de las Gems-De acuerdo, ¿de seguro se preguntaron sobre mi extraño comportamiento?

-En realidad no nos interesa-Dijeron Lapis y Peridot al unisono, siendo golpeadas por Amethyst y Pearl con un codazo-Auch. Bien, si nos interesa.

-Todo comenzó hace veinte años-Y el aparato que lanzo empezó a proyectar una imagen holográfica de un planeta-Yo vivía con mi familia aquí, en Emprexus, el planeta de las empresas. Mis padres, Ludwid Patrya y Sophia Patrya, fundaron la empresa "Group Patrya", empresa dedicada al mejoramiento de la condición en la vida universal. Fue una de las cinco empresas mas poderosas del planeta, pero había una que estaba sobre todas las demás, "Haltmann Inc". Todo era paz y tranquilidad en nuestro planeta, hasta que ese viejo loco se le ocurrió la brillante idea de extraer los recursos naturales de todo el planeta.

El holograma cambio a una gigantesca nave circular, con cinco gigantescos taladros y una "H" en en el centro de esta. Luego, cambio a esta misma nave sobre el planeta y como sus taladros se enterraban en este.

-El Access Ark, una maquina endemoniada que extraía los recursos a una velocidad impresionante solo con sus taladros. Cuando el resto del planeta se entero de esto, decidieron confrontarlo con la empresa rival mas grande y poderosa que podrían haber concedido "Hope S. A.". Fue el resultado de la unión de todas las empresas, grandes y pequeñas, de toda Emprexus. Durante su enfrentamiento se ordeno una evacuación civil de todos los niños, jóvenes y cualquiera que no supiera luchar. Entre ellos, yo.

La gigantesca nave empezó a sacar los taladros y a marcharse del planeta, mientras unas naves mas pequeñas se encontraban alejándose de este.

-Cuando vimos como el Access Ark se alejaba de nuestro planeta, creímos que Hope había derrotado a Haltmann, pero nos equivocamos-Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras el planeta holográfico empezaba a agrietarse-Haltmann había extraído todos los recursos durante la batalla, dejando el planeta como una cascara, la cual hizo una gran explosión destruyendo incluso las tres lunas que poseíamos.

La imagen volvió a cambiar a ella, la cual avanzaba a cámara rápida, estando en una sala donde planeaba su ataque contra Haltmann.

-Pase diez años buscando la forma de vengarme por la muerte de mis padres y la de todos los otros que lucharon por nuestro planeta, hasta que finalmente pude hacer mi plan maestro. Entre como una nueva empleada mas, con el nombre falso de Samantha Maxis, y empecé a ascender rápidamente de puestos hasta poder llegar a jefa administrativa de los Security Force.

El holograma cambio a un Security Force, el cual Meta Knight podía reconocerlo perfectamente.

-General Metal-Dijo el caballero al recordar aquella batalla contra el robot en Halcandra.

-Exacto. Yo reprograme a uno de estos para que atacara a Haltmann, dándole una inteligencia artificial que podía pensar en los horrores que hacia ese bast.. Desquiciado. Pero el robobot fallo en su misión y fue dejado a su suerte en Halcandra, cuando Haltmann intento hacerse, no tan solo con los recursos únicos de aquel planeta, sino también con la Master Crown. La corona de gran poder custodiada por el dragón Landia.

El dragón de cuatro cabezas apareció en el holograma y como este atacaba la nave que se retiraba a gran velocidad de aquel lugar alejado de la galaxia.

-Nunca supe mas sobre el robobot, hasta que vi los recuerdos de Meta Knight.

-¿Saber leer las mentes?-Dijo ilusionado Steven.

-No, solo registre entre sus recuerdos cuando empecé a robotizarlo-Dijo, mientras todos la veían de forma incomoda-¿Que? Debía hacerlo para mantener a raya aquella bola rosa. ¿Donde íbamos? Ah si, el plan fallido. Bueno, como siempre digo, nunca salgas de casa sin un plan B. Así que mi segundo plan era hacerle perder lo mas preciado en su vida, su hija, Susanna Haltmann.

-Espera, ¿que no esa eres tu?-Dijo Pearl.

-No, mi verdadero nombre es Samantha Patrya. Adopte el nombre de Susanna Haltmann para cuando ella murió durante la construcción de la Star Dream, y ese viejo de Haltmann creyera que yo era su hija. Es cierto que nos parecíamos, salvo por el cabello rosa ya que el de ella era negro. Por suerte era un idiota, tanto así que creyó que mis planes para derrumbar su empresa y matarlo, eran dibujitos de niña pequeña, a pesar de que tenia dieciocho años ya.

La imagen volvió a cambiar a una de Sam con Haltmann abrazándola cariñosamente mientras ellas intentaba safarse. Y cambio nuevamente a la de Sam descubriendo un esqueleto con misma forma.

-Un par de años después descubrí el cadáver de Susie cuando buscaba la forma de sabotear la Star Dream. Su tórax y su mandíbula inferior estaban destrozadas por completo. Sugerí que algo le cayó encima durante la construcción de la maquina.

-¿Y nadie mas la encontró antes que ti?-Dedujo Peridot-O eran muy ciegos o muy tontos, o no tenían sentidos aromáticos.

-En parte si, gran parte de los que estaban en la construcción eran robobots así que tuve que instalar un Hardward que simulara un olfato por si es algo así pasaba de nuevo. Pero también era debido a que donde lo encontré ya se había terminado esa zona de la Star Dream, ella hacia los chequeos cuando la estructura le cayo encima.

Luego empezaron a ver las diferentes imágenes que ocurrieron en Pop Star y los encuentros entre Sam y Kirby, siendo considerado lindo por la mayoría de las Gems. Hasta que finalmente apareció la grabación de la traición de Susie hacia Haltmann.

-Se supone que la Star Dream concedería cualquier deseo. Para Haltmann seria ver a su hija una vez mas, como lo escuche cantar cuando estaba ebrio en el bar. Y el mio, era que Emprexus renaciera de sus cenizas, con todos y cada uno de sus habitantes.

-Nada que una espía empresarial a mi nivel podría cumplir-Dijo la voz holográfica de Sam, haciendo que se avergonzara la científica.

-Aun seguía infiltrada, por si es que Haltmann sobrevivía a la invasión a Pop Star.

Finalmente el aparato se apago mientras Samantha daba media vuelta a la letrina, pero fue detenida por un abrazo de Steven.

-A pesar de que tus decisiones fueron las incorrectas, tu seguías tu corazón-Dijo el joven Gem.

-Te quitaron lo mas valioso que era para ti y tu solo querías que el sufriera lo mismo que tu y otros mas sufrieron-Dijo Garnet, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Sam dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con todas las Gems, las cuales le daban una sonrisa de confianza a la científica. Ella empezó a llorar de alegría mientras se lanzaba a ellos con un gran abrazo, a pesar de no tener brazos.

-Muchas gracias por comprender y perdón por todos los problemas que les cause-Dijo entre llantos mientras veía al cielo y comenzaba una lluvia de meteoritos-Nunca me creerán, pero es la primera vez que veo algo tan hermoso como eso.

Todos viraron hacia el cielo, viendo la hermosa vista estelar. Incluso el mismo Meta Knight se había emocionado, expresándose con sus ojos que se volvieron azules por un momento. Todos se acostaron o sentaron el en césped para disfrutar mejor la vista que tenían en aquel momento.

 **Continuara...**

 **Este capítulo so que costo, pero finalmente esta listo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído esta historia, al igual que a XmarkZX. Muchas gracias por apoyarme y esperare el tiempo necesario para ver los capítulos de tus dos historias, las cuales se me olvidaron el nombre.**

 **También informarles que ya eh terminado el prologo de "El Regreso de Haltmann". Así que quizás pueda lanzar tanto el prologo como el primer capitulo. A ver si pueden adivinar las referencias que hice en la historia de Susie.**


	4. Preparandose para Batalla

**Disclaimer: Steven Universe y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 4: Preparándose para la Batalla.**

Jasper y Connie se encontraban entrenando en la Ancient Sky Arena, mientras que Meta Knight se encontraba meditando sobre el único pilar en pie de todo el lugar. La cuarzo y la humana chocaron casco con espada, hasta que se separaron con un fuerte empujon.

Jasper se iba a lanzar de vuelta con su SpinDash, pero ella pudo sentir algo que obligo a detenerla, un poder que se acercaba al planeta. Connie, la cual corria agran velocidad con Galaxia en mano, no se percato a tiempo de como cortaba a la mitad a su compañera.

Meta Knight dejo su meditacion al no sentir la presencia de la cuarzo y vio el momento en que Jasper explotaba. Su gema caia y antes de caer al suelo, ella se regenero con su misma forma y vestimenta.

-Jasper, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si-Dijo levantandose y mirando a Meta Knight-Fue un descuido mio.

-¿Tambien los has sentido?-Dijo el caballero.

-Asi es maestro, ¿cree que sea ella?

-Posiblemente. Tal vez no sepa ocultar su precencia o intenta producirnos miedo.

-Siento algo, pero es muy debil-Dijo Connie, con sus ojos cerrados-No esperen, esta aumentando.

-Estas en lo cierto-Afirmo Meta Knight-Y la unica que puede saber donde aterrizara es Samantha. Vamos a su laboratorio.

Ambas asintieron y fueron al Portal de las Gems para viajar rapido al granero. Al llegar, se diriguieron rapidamente a la letrina, Meta Knight toco la puerta de esta y una gran pantalla, hecha del techo, se poso frente a los tres.

-¡¿Que demonios quieren ahora?!-Grito con ira la científica, notando se en su cara tal emoción.

Todos, excepto Meta Knight, dieron un salto de miedo al verla y oírla. El caballero se acerco un poco mas, solo para recibir mas griterios de la Emprexuriana.

-Sam, ¿te encuentra bien?

-¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¡Te dare tres motivos del porque estoy enojada! ¡Primero, esa tonta de Peridot me suplica que le ayude a construir un recibidor de señal de internet para poder usar su dispositivo primitivo! ¡Segundo, Steven me dice si puede reparar la Laptop de Connie debido a un accidente con su León! ¡Y tercero, Garnet y Pearl viinieron esta tarde, una despues de la otra, para vigilarme durante mis experimentos, y la estupida de Pearl activo una de mis maquinas y mi experimento exploto! ¡Fue una fortuna para ella que escapara luego de la explosion! ¡POR QUE YO MISMA LE HUBIERA QUITADO SU FORMA FISICA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

-Estara en sus dias-Susurro Connie a Jasper.

-¿Que es estar en sus dias?

-¿Que acaban de decir?-Dijo la cientifica, acercando la pantalla a ambas.

-Samantha-Dijo Meta Knight-Necesitamos usar tu radar, algo llegara a la Tierra y tenemos que saber donde y cuando aterrizara.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonta para no saber que algo...?-Se interrumpio viendo por una segunda pantalla-Olvida lo que dije y vayan a Beach City. Algo inorganico caera en unos tres minutos y de seguro las Crystal Gems ya deben de verlo por el cielo.

Los tres miraron en dirección al faro y se percataron de la gran bola de fuego que se acercaba a la ciudad. Meta Knight y sus discipulas fueron nuevamente al Portal y se trasladaron a la casa de Steven, el cual estaba en su cama viendo television.

-Meta Knight, Connie, Jasper. Es bueno verlos-Saludo el Gem, cayendo desde la parte superior hacia el sillon-¿Que los trae por aqui?

-La criatura que esta por aterrizar cerca de aqui-Dijo Garnet, saliendo del templo, y quitandole las palabras al Star Warrior.

-En ese caso, tendremos que evacuar la ciudad.

-No creo que sea necesario-Se escucho la voz de Sam por el celular de Steven-El proyectil a cambiado su curso a... Maldita sea, se estrellara aqui. No dejare que una tonta roca con vida destruya mi laboratorio.

La señal se corto y todos viajaron nuevamente al granero para ayudar a la científica en lo que necesitara para defender el lugar, pero ella ya se había adelantado. Tres figuras, muy parecidas a Garnet, Pearl y Amethyst, se encontraban frente a Sam, la cual tenia una especie de control remoto entre sus manos.

El grupo se iba a acercar, pero la fusion y el caballero se los negaron, haciendolos retroceder para observar el espectaculo. Las figuras hicieron una postura de combate y dieron un poderoso salto hacia la bola de fuego.

Cuando lograron llegar, unos tentaculos salieron del proyectil gigante que intentaban derribar a las tres figuras, pero estas contratacaron con sus armas que salieron de sus cuerpos. Estas armas consistian de una lanza, un latigo y un par de grandes guantes.

-¿Que se supone que son?-Se pregunto Pearl.

-No importa lo que sean, pero le estan pateando el trasero a esa cosa-Alabo Amethyst a las miteriosas guerreras.

-Tendrás que preguntarle a su creadora si quieres obtener respuestas-Respondio Garnet, observando el combate.

La Gem no perdió tiempo y, junto a Steven, se dirigió hacia Samantha para obtener sus respuestas.

-Sam...

-Asi que tienes la valentia de presentarte luego de casi destruir mi laboratorio-La interrumpio la cientifica con un tono agresivo y teniendo su concentracion en su control remoto-Hola Steven, ¿La Laptop esta en buen funcionamiento?

-Asi es. Connie te da las gracias y se lamenta por no decírtelas, por que ya sabes.

-Si, ya se. Yo estaba ocupada cuando ella termino su entrenamiento ese dia, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Por cierto, ¿que son esas cosas que estas controlando?-Dijo Pearl, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la cientifica, hasta que Steven pregunto lo mismo.

-Son clones de tus amigas, tus indeseables, tontas y metiches amigas que ni si quiera pueden confiar en mi, a pesar de revelar mi verdaderas intenciones que tenia planeada para esta planeta. Y que al final ni si quiera hice ni hare-Dijo molesta, mirando fijamente a Pearl.

Debido a su perdida de concentracion hacia su aparato, sus clones cayeron fuertemente al suelo. Cuando intento activarlos nuevamente, estos nos respondia y destrozo el control remoto con fuerza al suelo.

Por suerte, el meteorito cayo en la pradera cerca del granero. Todos se diriguieron al lugar del aterrizaje solo para encontrarse con una horripilante criatura, de distintos tonos de rojos, varias bocas, brazos y piernas por todo su cuerpo. Pero habia algo en comun que tenia aquel ser y eran sus gemas, cinco en total, repartidas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Eyeball?-Dijo Steven al comteplar una de las gemas que estaba en la pupila del único ojo del monstruo-Esta agrietada, todas lo están.

-Debemos de ser precavidas, un ataque erróneo y podemos destruir por completo una de las gemas-Ordeno Pearl, ya preparada con su lanza.

-¡Jasper, Connie!-Grito Meta Knight-¡Demostradme el fruto de vuestro entrenamiento!

-Si maestro-Dijeron ambas antes de lanzarse al ataque.

La cuarzo, llendo con su SpinDash, sujeto con sus fuerzas a la humana hasta lograr impactar con fuerza a la gran bestia. Luego del efecto rebote, Jasper impulso a Connie, la cual estaba sobre la gran palma de la Gem, y la lanzo con fuerzas hacia la criatura. Esta iba a detenerla con una de sus extremidades, pero la humana atravezo por completo a la bestia.

Cuando Connie aterrizo la Gem se dio la vuelta para contratacar, pero la espachin dio un corte horizontal al aire y una poderosa onda de energia partio en dos a su enemigo, probocando una poderosa explosion. Steven vio las gemas de las Rubys y floto para obtener cada una de ellas, regresando con el grupo.

-Si tan solo las hubieramos rescatado antes. De seguro no tendrian que haber sufrido esa fusion forsada-Se lamento Steven al contemplar las Gems encapsuladas.

-Las cosas suceden por una razon Steven. Evitables o no, suceden-Dijo Meta Knight, mientras sus discipulas se arrodillaban frente a él-Lo habeis hecho muy bien, podeis tomaros el dia libre.

Ambas asintieron y cada una se retiro, siendo Connie con Steven y Jasper hacia el horizonte. Cuando el hibrido intento llevar a las Gems al templo, la burbuja empezo a deformarse hasta romperse. Una de estas empezo a regenerarse, tratandose de Eyeball que al ver a Steven se lleno de ira y fue a atacarlo con una daga que saco de su gema.

El hibrido intento convocar su escudo, pero Jasper, al sentir la presencia de la Ruby y las intenciones de estas, se pociciono entre ambos recibiendo el ataque de la daga en su pierna. Cuando Eyeball se fijo a quien ataco se sorprendio, pero recordo lo ocurrido en la Diamond's Moon Base, y siguio atacando con su daga hasta que fue levantada por la cuarzo.

-¿Crees que creere que eras la gran Jasper? Tu, estupida defectuosa.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quien le dices defectuosa?!-Se quejo Amethyst, llamando la atencion de la Ruby.

-No puede ser. ¿Tu eres...?-A lo que Jasper asintio ante la pregunta-¿Entonces por que ayudas a la destructora de Pink Diamond? ¿Que no ansiabas tanto la venganza de nuestra Diamond por parte de esa rebelde?

-Así era, hasta que supe lo que en verdad paso-Dijo, viendo de reojo al Star Warrior-Vendras conmigo, te dire lo que paso.

-No-Interrumpio Meta Knight-Todos lo sabreis, hoy en la noche frente al templo.

El caballero se envolvio en su capa y desaparecio, solo para asustar a Samantha, la cual estaba en su laboratorio ocupada en su proyecto personal.

-Maldita sea Meta Knight-Dijo exhaltada la cientifica al ver al caballero-Aun no es Halloween para estar asustando a la gente de esa manera.

-En este planeta no lo celerbran, asi que deberas de dejar ese proyecto de Casa Instantanea del Terror.

Sam solo miro a la mesa, se enojo y activo un boton de su control remoto solo para que se incendiara los que habia en la mesa y se fue a su comoutadora.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? Me arruinaste lo que tenia planeado para este fin de mes. Ahora tendre que pensar para Navidad.

-Tampoco la celebran, ni ninguna otra que tu y yo conozcamos.

-Es la primera vez que no tengo ideas en algo. No espera, ya tengo una, pero necesito a una de esas Gems-Dijo pensativa, hasta que fue interrumpida por la mirada incomoda del caballero-Pero no me hagas caso. Ademas, no creo que me hayas interrumpido solo para evitar hacer el ridiculo frente a la ciudad, ¿o me equivoco?

-Asi es. La prescencia que sentimos Jasper y yo no eran de las Rubys, sino de alguien mas fuerte. Necesito que vigiles el radar y que me informes si ves alguna flota o una nave de exploracion.

-Para eso la ves tu y no ne interrumpes-Dijo, lanzandole un aparato que tenia la imagen del radar del sistemas solar-Esta conectado con mi radar y podras ver cualquier cosa que este por este sistema.

Meta Knight agradecio y se fue como vino, mientras que Samantha terminaba de hacer los calculos en computadora, en la cual se veia a las Crystal Gems con implantes roboticos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

-No esta mal. Pero, ¿quien sera mi conejilla de indias?

.

.

.

Mas tarde ese dia...

Todos, incluida Connie y las Rubys ya reparadas gracias a la saliva curadora de Steven pero atadas, se encontraban al rededor de una fogata mientras el atardecer se presentaba en Beach City. Meta Knight apareció frente a la fogata

-Por fin viejo, te demoraste una eternidad.

-Lo siento por mi demora, pero debia atender algunos asuntos-Se disculpo y lanzo unos polvos hacia el fuego, el cual cambio a uno azul-Pocos de ustedes saben lo que realmente ocurrio en aquella batalla de hace seis mil años, la cual decidio el futuro de este planeta y su raza.

Las flamas mostraron el simbolo de Rose y de las Diamonds, y debajo de estas a sus respectivas tropas, entre estas se podía notar a Pearl, Garnet, Jasper y Eyeball en sus respectivas armadas.

-Pink Diamond sabia el daño que hacia a los planetas que colonizaban y es por eso que decidio colonizar la Tierra antes que alguna de sus hermanas lo hiciera-Meta Knight movio su mano y las flamas mostraron a la Tierra durante su colonizacion-Pink sabia el daño que estaria haciendo, pero su plan estaba en marcha.

-¿Que clase de plan arriesgaria la Tierra?-Pregunto enojada Peal.

-Un plan siempre conlleva sacrificios y Pink Diamond lo sabia cuando creo a Rose Quartz.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Pink sabia que la unica forma que sus hermanas detuvieran sus acciones seria hacerles creer un miedo, un miedo a morir. Pero también sabia que era imposible destruir sus gemas, no importa que arma utilizara seria imposible que su creación pudiera destruirla.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que Pink intentaba sacrificarse?-Dedujo Amethyst.

-Asi es. Intento múltiples intentos para que Rose lograra destruir su gema, pero jamas lo lograba debido a sus soldados que la protegian. Fue entonces que a su Pearl de le ocurrio una idea para detener la Gem War, la cual provocaba mas desastres que la misma colonizacion. Pink Pearl, cambiando su forma y tambien el corte de su gema, se hizo pasar por su Diamond y asistio a su primera y unica batalla.

-La Batalla del Campo de Fresas-Dijo Garnet.

-La ultima batalla que todo cambio.

-Rose no lo sabia, pero al lograr destruir la forma fisica de Pink, el corte de la gema de Pearl no era el adecuado y se destrozo por completo al caer al suelo. Cuando todos vieron lo sucedio, una parte celebro mientras que la otra huyo despavorida al ver como su lider fue destruida por la lider rebelde.

Las flamas cambiaron a Sir Arthur, el cual esperaba en una nave que estaba en un risco, mientras una gran figura se acercaba a esta, la figura de Pink Diamond.

-La unica forma de encubrir su muerte, era entregandose a los Star Warriors. Pero durante ese entonces nosotros estabamos ocultos debido al dominio total que tenia Nightmare en el universo, y seria muy arriesgado, incluso para Sir Arthur, hacerse conocer durante ese entonces. Asi que, hasta que mi hermano le puso fin a ese hechicero oscuro, tuvo que mantener cautiva a Pink Diamond, hasta que yo pude saber sobre ella. Tome la peor reaccion que tenia hacia alguien en mi vida.

Las flamas volvieron a cambiar, en donde Sir Arthur y Meta Knight discutian, mientras el caballero dorado tomaba el te tranquilamente y el caballero oscuro golpeo con fuerza la mesa con ira.

" _-Tu sabes muy bien lo que esa desgraciada hizo durante la epoca de Nightmare._

 _-Lo se muy bien Meta Knight, por eso la encarcele._

 _-Por eso debiste destruir su gema._

 _-Nosotros solo destruimos seres de la oscuridad o que dependen de ella._

 _-Ella es culpable, al igual que sus hermanas, por la muerte de mis compañeros y amigos que dieron sus vidas para proteger los planetas que querian colonizar._

 _-Lo se, pero ella esta cumpliendo su condena._

 _-¿Donde esta?_

 _-Meta Knight, nosotros no hacemos justicia por nuestras propias manos._

 _-Tu no sabes lo que hice en estos diez mil años._

 _-Lo se y lo entiendo, pero acaso no has aprendido de tu hermano de perdonar, no importa por los actos que has cometido._

 _-Lo que hacia su majestad hace años solo eran juegos de niños. Esto es diferente._

 _-¿Que me dices de tratar de conquistar Dreamland? Tu hermano no te perdono acaso a pesar de que querías tomar el poder por la fuerza._

 _-Si, lo hizo._

 _-¿Que hay de tu rey? No te perdonó._

 _-Si lo hizo, incluso pago parte para la nueva construcción del Halberd._

 _-Si ellos dos aprendieron a perdonarte por los errores del pasado, de seguro podras perdonarla a ella._

 _-¿Donde esta ella?_

 _-Te llevare a verla, si me das a Galaxia._

 _El caballero acepto y le entrego su espada a su superior y fueron por un largo pasillo, en los cuales se encontraban diferentes criaturas encarceladas. Ambos llegaron hasta la ultima celda, en donde se encontraba Pink Diamond, esposada por todo su cuerpo._

 _-Ha estado por seis mil años en mi custodia, pero pronto podra cumplir su condena._

 _-¿Condena? ¿Cuanto le falta por salir?_

 _-Trecientos años._

 _-¿Me podrias dejar a solas con ella? Necesito obtener respuestas._

 _Sir Arthur asintio y se retiro de aquella celda, mientras Meta Knight se ponoa frente a Pink Diamond y ella se inclinaba un poco para estar cerca del caballero._

 _-Dime, ¿por que no has decidido ir por el camino facil?_

 _-Cosidero que la unica forma de pagar tus pecados es en la vida, para que puedas sufrirlos con tu propio cuerpo todos los males que has causado._

 _-Interesante la forma que ves el castigo. Pero sabes que tus hermanas buscan venganza de tu supuesta asesina._

 _-Lo se, y una vez que salga les hare ver lo que hacen y como dañan a toda la galaxia._

 _-Conmvedor, pero sabes que no te escucharan. Asi que dime, ¿donde se cultan?"_

Las llamas se extinguieron, mientras todos enfocaban su mirada al caballero.

-¿Que fue lo que paso después?-Preguntó Steven.

-No me dijo lo nada con respecto a sus hermana, pero me contó lo que sucedió mediante a la union de mentes, como lo hice con Jasper-Contesto el caballero para después mirar la posición de la luna y las estrellas-Ya es muy tarde y los mas jóvenes deben de descansar. Connie, Jasper mañana seguiremos el entrenamiento.

-Si maestro.

Todos se empezaron a retirar a sus respectivos hogares, a excepcion de Jasper y las Rubys, las cuales ya se habian calmado al saber sobre Pink Diamond, se acercaron al caballero.

-Sir Meta Knight-Comenzo Jasper-Las Rubys y yo nos preguntabamos.

-¿Si una vez...-Siguio Doc.

-...Que su nave este lista...-Continuo Army.

-...Nos podria llevar...-Siguio Leggy

-...A todas a la Star Prision...-Continuo Navy

-...Para poder volver a ver a Pink Diamond?-Termino Eyeball.

Meta Knight vio a las Gems, como algunas miraban fijamente al caballero de diferentes maneras, excepto por Legy la cual se distrajo por una gaviota.

-No podre-Dijo, solo para cambiar la reaccion de todas-Ya que la nave que esta construyendo Samantha es para ella. Pero podre llevarlas en el Halberd, ya que tiene mas espacio.

Todas se alegraron, que incluso decidieron ir a abrazar al caballero pero Jasper logro detener a las Rubys antes de que tocaran a su maestro. Meta Knight solo dio una pequeña risa al ver lo sucedido y decidio que las Rubys podian vivir en la cueva, la cual fue redecorada y mejorada por Sam.

 **Mas tarde en el granero...**

Ya era pasada la media noche y Samantha no podía dormir, debido al ruido que producían sus vecinas en la superficie debido a su telenovela de campamentos. La cientifica se levanto y fue al ascensor para confrontar a las Gems para que se cayaran.

Una vez que ascendio, vio en el balcon del granero como estaban ambas aun viendo por la television, hasta que Sam disparo hacia esta con su pistola láser destruyendola por completo.

-¿Que es lo que te sucede?-Se quejo Peridot-Estabamos viendo la maraton de Camp Pining Hearths.

-¡No me importa! Saben muy bien que soy la unica que necesita dormir y ustedes tenian que ponerlo a todo volumen.

-¿Acaso quieres que te oblige a regresar a tu laboratorio por la fjerza?-Amenazo Lapis, ya formando una gran mano con el agua.

-Asi que con esa estamos-Respondio Sam, chasqueando sus dedos y sus Crystal Clones aparecieron frente a ella-Sera mejor que no te arriesgues, estas en desventaja numérica y en fuerza.

Lapis, al ver la situación, dejo de usar su Hydroquinesis y bajo para hablar con la científica, la cual ya había retirado a sus clones.

-¿Que tal si hacemos esto de forma pacifica?-Dijo Lapis.

-Me parece bien. Y que mejor que con una apuesta-Respondio Sam, dejando en duda a las dos Gems.

-¿A que te, auch, te refieres?-Dijo Peridot, saltando desde el balcon.

-Muy simple. Esto es una granja, ¿no? Entonces que tal esto. Vosotras dos tendreis tres dias para hacer que algo cresca en este lugar, sea la cosa mas pequeña que puedan hacer crecer. Si lo logran, les construire una nueva television, una mas grande y mejor, la cual podra captar todos los canales de este primitivo planeta.

-¿Y que pasara su perdemos?-Dudo Peridot.

-Un castigo misterioso-Dijo de forma tenebrosa, algo que logro asustar a Peridot.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho-Extendio su mano Lapis, cerrando el trato.

-Espera, ¿como vamos a terminar de ver la maraton?-Dijo Peridot.

-De acuerdo, esperen un momento-Dijo Sam, yendo a su laboratoria.

Una vez que salio, esta traia una telvision portatil, la cual no tuvo objecion por parte de las tres, ya que podrian ver tranquilamente las Gems, mientras que Samantha podria dormir placidamente debido a que no estaria tan fuerte el volumen.

-Que ilusas-Se dijo a si misma la cientifica-Nada puede crecer en este lugar. Es practicamente ilogico que algo cresca en esta tierra muerta. Jajajaja, pronto seran mis conejillas de indias para mis experimentos.

.

.

.

 **Tres dias despues...**

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!-Grito la cientifica al ver todo el campo con cultivos de diferentes verduras, hasta que se arranco un par de mechones de pelo por la ira-Auch. ¡Incluso pudieron crear a una calabaza viviente!

-Entonces...

-Si si si, ya se ya se-Dijo enojada, yendo a su laboratorio y saliendo de este con una gran pantalla plana-A ver si no se les rompe al instalarla en su balcón.

-Tonterias, nada que un poco de control sobre el metal-Dijo Peridot, levitando la TV hasta la caminoeta-Y listo, justo para los estrenos de los nuevos capítulos.

-Debo estudiar mejor el ecosistema este planeta. ¿Habran sufrido por una epoca radioactiva que habra mutado toda la tierra cultivable?

-No estoy seguro-Respondio Steven, el cual tenia rastros de calabaza.

-Esto es muy extraño, incluso la forma en la que existe este "Canino Vegetal" es muy parecido a esas sandias de aquella isla que visite hace unas semanas. Incluso se parecían a ti Steven-Cayo al reordenar todas las piezas en su cabeza, mientras un TIC en su ojo se notaba y como cambiaba su rostro a uno lleno de ira-¡YOU FILTHY NATIVES! ¡Habeis hecho trampa!

-¿Que?, claro que no-Reclamo Peridot-Nosotras dos solas hicimos estos grandes cultivos.

-¿Y como me explicas el Pumkdog?-Dijo, señalando al canino.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Somos especiales y magicas.

-Oh por favor. Yo conosco gran parte de seres en la galaxia y apenas el 10% sabe utilizar magia verdadera y vuestra raza no esa una de ellas. Asi que, confiecenlo, recibieron ayuda de Steven al ver que no podian hacer crecer nada en esta tierra infertil.

Ambas Gems estaban asustadas ante el comportamiento de la cientifica, que incluso la calabaza intento defenderlas, pero Sam lo hizo a un lado con su arma antigravedad, la cual lo levito y lo envio al campo de trigo.

Lapis, la cual hizo retroceder a Peridot, convoco una gran mano de agua desde el charco y lo diriguio con fuerza hacia Sam, pero ella no se quedo de brazos cruzados y, usando otra de sus armas, logro evaporar por completo la mano, creando una espesa cortina de humo.

Samantha, aprovechando la poca visibilidad, convoco a sus Crystal Clones, las cuales salieron disparadas desde el techo de la letrina, la cual se abrio para dejarles paso. Las tres se pocisionaron frente a su creadora y esperaron ordenes de esta, la cual las programaba con su control remoto.

-Veamos como ustes, tontas tramposas, se enfrentan a mis creaciones-Dijo y sus clones les brillaron los ojos, convocaron sus arnas y fueron al combate.

Steven, el cual se habia perdido en la neblina, podia escuchar a sus amigas batallar contra las creaciones de Samantha, hasta que Peridot choco con el de frente.

-Steven-Se sorprendio la Gem-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo es un chichon-Dijo, tocando la inflamacion en su frente-¿Donde esta Lapis?

Fue cuando la mencionada Gem aterrizo sobre ellos, la cual estaba inconsciente. Un sonido de helice se escucho por el lugar y la niebla empezó a dispersarse. Los dos pudieron ver como la Clone-Pearl, usando dos de sus lanzas, era quien dispersaba la niebla, tambien vieron como la Clone-Amethyts tenia amordazado a la calabaza.

Pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue a la Clone-Garnet, la cual hizo un impulso con sus brazos hacia ellos para aplastarlos. Ambos, Steven y Peridot, cerraron sus ojos para esperar el poderoso ataque, el joven cuarzo intento convocar su burbuja pero el miedo le invadia al ver como una de sus amigas intentaba acabar con el. Aun que el ataque nunca ocurrio.

-¿Que le paso?-Dijo Peridot al ver los guanteletes justo en su cara.

-¡Steven!-Se escucho el grito se Samantha-¿Por que diab... dem... rayos aun sigues aqui? ¿Que no sabes que las Crystal Natives me haran papilla si te hago daño? Sobre todo Garnet. Asi que largate para terminar mi trabajo, ellas dos deben de pagar por la trampa que hicieron.

-Se que hicieron trampa, pero eso no es motivo para hacerles daño-Dijo el joven, el cual se usaba a el mismo como escudo.

-Steven, es por ese motivo es este castigo. Aun que no es el que tenia planeado al final de la apuesta?

-¿De que hablas?

-No la escuches Steven.

-Espera, ¿no sabes de la apuesta que hicimos entre las tres?-A lo que nego con su cabeza-Asi aue el par engaño a Steven para que ganaran la TV. Ambas han perdido por hacer trampa y ademas de una tan baja de pedirle ayuda a Steven. Que verguenza me dan ustedes dos.

Lapis desperto, luego de unos minutos, y le informaron que debera de sufrir, junto con Peridot, el castigo misterioso de la cientifica. Steven queria estar presente, para poder apoyar a sus amogas ante el posible dolor que podrian sufrir, pero Sam se lo impidio teletransportandolo hacia su casa.

-¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?*Pregunto enojada y preocupada la Gem acuatica.

-No te preocupes-Respondio guardando su controlador-Lo envie a su casa y deshabilite el portal para que nadie interfiera. Ahora vamos, al laboratorio.

-¿Creia que hablas dejado de hacer experimetos sobre el portal?

-En realidad lo hice. Pero gracias a mi excompañera de universidad, me presto sus planos de su teletransportador de bolsillo. Pero tambien descubri que, gracias a los experimentos sobre el portal, puedo activarlo o desactivarlo en caso de emergencia. Ya saben, para que no sean molestadas por las Crystal Natives.

-¿No crees que el espacio es muy pequeño del ascensor?-Dudo Peridot, mientras las tres se diriguian a la letrina.

-Por eso no hay de que preocuparse-Respondio, sacando otro control de su bata y lo apunto a la letrina.

Esta empezó a deformarse, al igual que parte del suelo al rededor de este, y formando un ascebsor un poco mas grande. Samantha las invito a que entraran y, una vez que descendian, vieron el gran cambio en el laboratorio. Este estaba un poco menos lugrube con sus maquinarias colgando, sino que ahora estaba lleno de partes de robots, como brazos, piernas, torzos y partes de cabeza, en las diferentes mesas del lugar.

Tambien se encontraba una gran computadora en la parte izquierda del laboratorio, el cual mostraba a un humano con partes robóticas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Pero lo que sorprendió a las compañeras del granero fue una segunda imagen apareció de una Gem, notando se la gema en su pecho, y del como las partes robóticas se unían a su cuerpo y su gema.

-Sam, ¿de que tratara ese castigo misterioso?

-Algo insignificante-Dijo solo para sorprender a ambas y destruir sus formas físicas con dos desestabilizadores de gemas-Solo un pequeño experimento que llevo posponiendo hace mucho tiempo.

La científica solo río de forma elegante, tomando las Gems y llevándolas a su mesa de trabajo, comenzando el proceso de robotizacion a las rocas.

 **Continuara...**


	5. El Primer Enfrentamiento (Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Kirby y Steven Universe no me pertenecen sino a Nintendo y Rebecca Sugar respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 5: El Primer Enfrentamiento. (Parte 1)**

Samantha, una de las grandes científicas e ingeniera mecánica del universo despertaba de un reconfortante sueño que, según ella, no lo tenia desde hace tiempo. Fue a su baño para hacer sus necesidades básicas antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Este consistía en la creación de un ADN de un ser inorgánico para poder crear un clon con una mezcla especial que ella misma creo hace años. Tambien trabajaba en la forma de robotizar a estos seres inorganicos para controlarlos y mejorarlos.

-Bitacora 3-7-9-2. Ya han pasado tres meses desde mi llegada a este planeta primitivo, el cual eh podido seguir con mis investigaciones de la clonacion y la robotica en seres vivos, dando grandes resultados en mis dos vecinas de la superficie.

Las dos Gems se encontraban inconscientes en un par de camas, las cuales tenian diferentes partes roboticas por su cuerpo, mientras Sam reia de forma maniatica al ver sus dos nuevas creaciones.

-Creo que Sunny tenia razon, hacer muchos proyectos seguidos te pueden volver una maniatica. Pero a quien le importa. Fin de la bitacora 3-7-9-2.

.

.

.

-¿Como es que Meta Knight y el resto se salvaron de esto?-Se quejo Amethyst, estando frente al campo de maiz.

-Ellos se encuentran entrenando en este mismo instante-Dijo Pearl-Ademas, Samantha dijo que tendria una gran sorpresa para nosotras.

-Sera como hizo nuestros clones y nos mostrara al clon de Steven-Dijo Garnet.

-¿Mi clon?-Dijo ilusionado el joven Crystal Gem-Eso seria genial.

-Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa, You Crystal Native.

-De nada-Respondio Garnet, haciendo que la cientifica frunciera el ceño.

-Esta bien, salga. Ya se arruino la sorpresa-Dijo y los cuatro clones salieron del campo de maiz, cambiando su tono de voz a uno molesto-Aqui les presento a las Crystal Clone y blah blah, ya saben el resto.

Cada uno se acerco a su respectivo clon, siendo Steven el mas emocionado. Pearl en tanto analizaba con cuidado a su clon, quedando algo dudosa.

-Esto es igual que mis Holo-Pearl.

-Oh, crees que tus clones holograficos y debiles pueden con mis clones reales, mas resistentes y fuertes.

-Mis Holo-Pearl son superiores a tus copias baratas de nosotras.

-Entonces, ¿que te parece un pequeño duelo entre clones?

A lo que la Gem contesto con hacer aparecer su version holografica, la cual se preparo con una espada.

-Nivel 20, Avanzado. Preparate para ser destruido-Dijo de forma amenazante la Holo-Pearl.

-No dejes nada de ella-Dijo Sam, chasqueando sus dedos.

La clon hizo aparecer su lanza, la cual se formo desde sus manos, y ambas copias se lanzaron al ataque. La holografica inteno rebanar a la mitad a la clon, pero esta logro esquivarla de forma elegante. La Holo-Pearl intento lanzarse devuelta al ataque, pero lentamente su cuerpo se destrozaba hasta no quedar nada de esta.

-Jajaja, te patearon el trasero Pearl-Se burlo Amethyst.

-¿Pero como?-Se dijo sin poder creerselo-¿De seguro tu tuviste algo que ver, enana?

-Oh, la pobre nativa no puede aceptar la derrota-Se burlo Sam.

-Ahora veras-Dijo, armandose con su lanza y yendo hacia la pequeña de cabello rosa.

La cientifca no hizo nada, mas que chasquear sus dedos y que su clon diera una zancadilla a la Gem y, antes de que esta pudiera levantarse, puso su pie sobre su cuello y apunto la lanza a su gema.

-Aun asi no puedes vencerte-Dijo y rio de forma elegante y burlona.

-¡Esto aun no acaba!

-Esto ya acabo Pearl-Dijo Garnet.

-Pero ella, hizo alguna clase de trampa-Se escuso la Gem.

-Tu clon posee una velocidad excepcional. Pudo dar multiples cortadas a la hora de esquivar.

-Asi es, mis clones son perfectos desde que son creados. Excepto por una pequeña falla.

-¿Que falla?-Pregunto Steven.

-Luego de dos horas de estar activas estas explotan. No poseo los elementos que tenia antiguamente cuando trabajaba con Haltmann, asi que me dificulta la tarea de crear buenos clones-Dijo algo deshilusionada y saco cuatro tubos de vidrio, los cuales tenian placas metalicas en la parte superior e inferior-Sera mejor que entren, no pienso limpiar de nuevo este lugar.

Las cuatro clones es envolvieron en ellas mismas, formando cada una de ellas en una esfera, en la cual entraron en los tubos y estos viajaron al laboratorio por una compuerta subterranea.

Cada una de las Crystal Gems se iba retirando del lugar, hasta que fueron detenidas por Sam, la cual forzo una tos, para llamar la atencion.

-Aun no termino, asi que sientense. Quedan dos sorpresar por mostrarles y espero no tener interrupciones con visiones futuras-Dijo, mirando fijamente a Garnet.

-No te preocupes, se lo importante que es para ti esto.

-Muchas gracias. Crystal Natives, les presento la perfeccion en la robotica-Dijo, chasqueando sus dedos y el maiz empezo a moverse detras de ella, aparecion dos figuras reconocible para las Gems-O mejor dicho, en la robotozacion.

Se trataba de Lapis y Peridot, las cuales poseian diferentes partes roboticas en su cuerpo, brazos piernas, torso, incluso parte de su cabeza estaba hecha de metal. Pero lo que mas sorpendio fue que parte de sus gemas estaba robotizado, siendo Garnet la que mas mal lo tomaba.

-Les presento...Gwa-Fue interrumpida la cientifica al tener el guante de la fusion en su cuello-Sueltame, You Filthy Native.

-Te aceptamos a pesar de tus planes para colonizar y conquistar nuestro planeta. ¡Y asi es como nos pagas!-Grito, apuntando a las Gems robotizadas.

-Estas. Cometiendo. Un grave error-Dijo, intentando respirar-Dejame. Explicar. No en serio. No respiro.

-No tienes nada que explicar, eres una amenaza a la Tierra.

-¡Garnet, detente por favor!-Grito Steven, soltando algunas lagrimas-De seguro debe de haber una explicacion para esto.

-No hay explicacion Steven-Interrumpio Pearl-Nos engaño.

-Antes creimos que Peridot nos habia engañado, pero resulto lo contrario. De seguro Sam tiene una explicacion.

-Asi es. Tengo una-Dijo y saco algo de su bata, pero esta fue aplastada por el otro guante de Garnet-Sueltame, sueltame. No soy una. De esas bestias. You... Filthy... Natives.

La mano que intentaba safarse de su cuello cayo hasta el suelo, mientras se dejaba de oir el respirar de la joven y sus ojos se volvian blancos lentamente. Garnet dejo caer el cuerpo ya sin vida de la cientifica, mientras ella retrocedia con pavor al ver lo que hizo.

Steven, el cual empezo a llorar, intento acercarse al cadaver, pero Pearl detuvo su avance con un abrazo para que dejara de verla.

-¡Para la proxima vez no salpiques tanta agua!-Se escucho el grito de Sam desde el suelo.

-¡Que la que salpico agua fuiste tu con tus misiles!-Escucharon el grito de Lapis.

-¡Ustedes cayense, yo fui la que saco la peor parte!-Se escucho el grito de Peridot.

Entonces, una parte del suelo se abrio, como una puerta doble, y una plataforma se elevo con las Gems y la científica, las . Todas miraron a las tres sin poder creerse lo que esta pasando.

-¿Que les pasa?-Dijo Sam-¿Acaso vieron un fantasma?

-Pero si tu, y ellas, y tu estabas, y ellas-Decia Pearl sin entender nada.

-Oh, de seguro debes de seguir confusa con la presentacion de mi clon.

-¡¿Tu clon?!-Gritaron sorprendidas todas-¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!

-Oh, si. Tenia unas pruebas que hacer al campo de entrenamiento que mis vecinas me pidieron, a cambio de algo, y tuve que hacer un clon de mi misma para esta presentacion. Por cierto, ¿donde esta?-Dijo, mirando a varios lados y las Gems le apuntaron a sus pies-Oh, ¡Oh! ¿Quien fue la que hizo esto?

Garnet levanto su mano sin entender nada, mientras la cientifica sacaba una sombrilla y la abria frente a ella, cubriendo a las Gems que tenia detras.

-Tu limpias-Dijo, la clon "Muerta" empezo a inflarse como un globo hasta explotar.

El liquido morado se desparramo por todos lados, dejando pegajosas a todas, excepto las que estaban detras de la sombrilla. Sam la cerro y la abrio con fuerza, manchando a Garnet, que ni si inmuto, y la apoyo en su hombro.

-Si nos disculpan, vamos a la playa. Nos merecemos un descanzo despues todo el trabajo de estas semanas.

-¡Puedes explicarnos que pasa aquí!-Grito Pearl.

-Si amiga. Se supone que Garnet acabado contigo por que creímos que usaste a Peri y a Lapis en tus experimentos.

-¿Que?-Y se fijo en las robotizadas que aun seguían quietas-De seguro no les explico que eran antes de que, bueno ya saben. ¡Les presento a la perfección entre la robótica y la clonación! ¡CLONES ROBOTIZADOS!

-¿Clones Robotizados?-Dijeron todos.

-Asi es. Resulta el hecho que si quería robotizar a mis vecinas, pero cuando intentaba hacerlo siempre destruia sus formas fisicas. Intente con sus gemas, ya que gracias a estas podia formar sus cuerpos, pero tambien me fue imposible.

-¿Por que temias dañar sus gemas para siempre?-Intento adivinar Stevem.

-Claro que no. Sus gemas destruian cualquier herramienta y tornillo con el que intentaba experimentar en estas. Asi que renuncie y decidi liberarlas. Ya sabes, luego de la trampa que hicieron en la apuesta.

-Asi que, en vez de molestarnos y desquitarnos con ella por lo que intento hacer-Dijo Peridot, abrazando por un lado a Sam.

-Decidimos ayudarla en su proyecto personal. El cual necesitaba nuestro ADN. ¿Eso era verdad?-Dijo, tambien abrazando por un lado a la cientifica.

-Asi es. Ademas, les tengo que recordar sobre lo del espacio personal-A lo que ambas se alejaron, mientras Sam se sacudía los hombros de forma elegante.

-Pero, ¿estos clones se ven mas reales que los nuestros?

-Oh si, como mis vecinas accedieron a las pruebas, pude crear un ADN superior que los suyos.

-¿Crear ADN?

-Si, debido al hecho que son inorganicas se me dio la tarea de crear un ADN a partir de las muestras geneticas que obtuve mientras estaban distraidas, excepto por Garnet que se ofrecio amablemente a darme un trozo de su cabello.

-Pero, yo soy parte organico. ¿Por que mi clon se ve igual que el de las chicas?-Pregunto Steven.

-Solo obtuve una pequeña muestra de cabello. Para crear un clon necesito cabello, sangre y un poco de piel muerta para que el clon no tenga ese tono morado-Dijo y tomo una canasta que tenia a los pies-Ahora, si nos disculpan, hay una playa que nos espera.

-Aguarda-Interrumpio Amethyst-Tu clon dijo que tenia dos sorpresas mas y esta claro que no se referia a las clones roboticas.

-Es Clones Robotizados. Espera, ¿no les enseño el Mecha?

-¿Que es un Mecha?

-¿Me dejas hacer la demostracion?-Imploro Peridot, mostrandole los ojos de estrella.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de mirarme asi-Acepto, a lo que la Gem celebro de un salto.

Sam saco su control remoto y apunto a las Clones, las cuales avanzaron hacía el ascensor y descendieron hacia el laboratorio. Una vez que la compuerta se cerro, una segunda se abrió detrás de las Crystal Gems, mucho mas grande, revelando a una gran maquina.

-¡Les presento lo ultimo en armamento de defensa mundial ante ataques de fuerzas del espacio! ¡S.A.M 1.1!-A lo que las Gems no entendian-Significa Sistema de Armamento Mundial.

La maquina media cinco metros de alto y dos de ancho, tenia un sistema de orugas en la parte inferior, su torso era voluminoso, con una cabina en pecho, brazos cortos y grandes y un cañon en la parte superior. Peridot trepo por una escalera, que estaba en las orugas y en el brazo izquierdo, abrio la compuerta de cristal y entro en esta, haciendo que el Mecha se activara.

-El S.A.M consta con una velocidad de 50 KM/H en cualquier tipo de superficie. Tres tipos de armamento, en la que esta un par de ametralladoras de calibre .70, lanzamisiles telediriguidos y un cañon antitanque que puede rotar 360° en su propio eje. Posee una armadura capaz de soportar una explosion de un planeta y la cupula esta hecha de Nintendium, la cual puede sorportar cualquier tipo de impactos. Tambien cuenta con un sistema de expulsion, la cual lanzara al conductor fuera del radio de explosion del Mecha.

Peridot hizo la demostracion de cada uno de los puntos que señalo la cientifica, incluido la expulsion la cual la envio a tan solo unos metros a la autopista que estaba junto al granero sin que el paracaidas se abriera.

-Aun sigo trabajando en la expulsion-Se escuso y saco una radio de su bata-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo un poco adoloridad.

-Recuerda que debes traer la silla.

-Si, lo se. No te preocupes.

Sam subio a la maquina, mientras Peridot ya llegaba con la silla que levitaba cerca de ella. La cientifica le dio señales de que ya estaba lista y la Gem levito el objeto hasta la cupula hasta que pudo volver a instalarla.

-Creo que encontre el problema-Se dijo y bajo del robot-Pero los dejare para mas tarde. Y ustedes que estan esperando, limpien este desastre antes de que el liquido de clonacion se fusione con la tierra y con ustedes.

Las Gems empezaron a sacarse el liquido, siendo Pearl la qje actuaba dedeseperada y Amethyst la que intento comerse algo de este, siendo interrumpida por Sam que uso una correa como latigo.

-Ni se te ocurra, You Crystal Native-Dijo, apretando con fuerza la correa.

-Esta bien-Respondio entre dientes, recogiendo el resto del liquido viscoso.

-Si nos disculpan, la playa nos espera-Dijo y, con su control remoto, escondio el Mecha bajo tierra-Y no entren a mi laboratorio. ¿Vamos chicas?

A lo que las dos Gems asintieron y fueron a buscar algunas cosas al granero. Una vez que estuvieron listas, incluido el Pumkdog, dejaron el lugar por el portal, mientras el resto seguia recolectando las partes de la clon de la cientifica. Una vez que finalizaron, recolectando todo en un frasco de vidrio que saco Pearl de su gema, todas se iban a retirar, excepto por una.

-Sam debe de estar escondiendo algo-Dijo Pearl, deteniendo al resto-Debe de tener algun motivo para hacer ese robot y a esos clones.

-Quizas es por que esta aburrida, es una nerd y tiene mucho tiempo libre para hacer sus cosas-Dijo Amethyst.

-Tal vez y tal vez tengamos informacion en su laboratorio-Dijo, yendo hacia ls letrina-Aun me pregunto por que conserva la letrina como su entrada.

-Espera, Sam dijo que no entraramos-Steven les detuvo el paso-Por algo mantiene escodido su laboratorio, y tambien de que ya no me deja entrar en él.

-Vamos Steven. Solo entramos, buscamos algo de informacion del por que hace todo esto y salimos. Sin de que ella se entere-Dijo Amethyst, abrazandolo por el lado.

-Bueno, yo tambien estoy interesado. Quizas haga robots gigantes para todas.

-Ves, sera divertido.

Asi los cuatro fueron a la letrina, Steven oprimio un boton cerca de la puerta y la estructura cambio para hacerse mas grande. Entraron al ascensor y desendieron hacia el laboratorio, el cual estaba mas ordenado que la ultima vez, debido a que no estaban las estructuras metalicas colgando o pegadas a la pared, al igual que la gran computadora, la cual ahora era holografica.

Pero antes de poder ingresar, una camara se poso frente a todos y empezo a analizarlos, dando negativo a cada uno de ellos. La camara le salio un par de armas a los lados, haciendo que las Gems se armaran, excepto Steven que se le ocurrio algo.

-You Filthy Natives-Dijo Steven.

-¡Steven!-Regaño Pearl al pequeño.

-Codigo de voz aceptado-Se escucho una voz computarizada y la camara guardo sus armas-Se necesita confirmación visual.

-Amethyst, tienes que cambiar a Sam-Dijo Garnet, a lo que la cuarzo asintio.

Empezo a brillar hasta tener la forma de la cientifica, solo que su gema se veia al igual que su boca y el tono morado de su cuerpo.

-Confirmacion visual aceptada. Bienvenida Samantha.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivo al ver que se salvaron por poco.

-Bueno, busquen cualquier indicio del por que Sam tuvo que construir todo esto-Ordeno Pearl y todos asintieron.

Amethyst lanzaba hacia cualquier lado las cosas de las mesas, siendo Steven el que intentaba agarrar todo lo que podia. Garnet levantaba las grandes piezas del lugar y las dejaba caer sin ningun cuidado, destruyendo parte de estas. Por ulrimo, Pearl fue a la computadora y empezo a revisar todos los archivos de la cientifica, hasta que oprimio un boton rojo que destellaba.

La pantalla cambio a negro, en donde se veia un listado enorme de lo que parecian mensajes. Pearl creyo que seria algo importante y abrio el ultimo, el cual aun no habia sido leido o, mejor dicho, visto.

Empezo un video, en donde se veia una chica humana, solo que su tono de piel era amarilla opaco, su cabello era entre rojo y amarillo y traía unos lentes rojos puestos, además de verse que traía una bata blanca puesta.

-Aun no entiendo los motivos del por que aquella urgencia que tenias de probar el Mecha-Dijo la chica leyendo un informe-Y si planeas venderlo a HollySweetDreams, ellos no aceptaran un proyecto tuyo luego de los fallos que tenia en combate el S.A.M. 1.0. Ademas, quiero hablar personalmente contigo con respecto a los fallos que tiene el 1.1.

El mensaje se interrumpio por lo que parecia una llamada entrante, la cual llamaba "Sunny". Pearl se desepero por un momento, trajo a Amethyts frente a la pantalla y le pidio que cambiara de forma a Samantha. Pero antes de contestar,

Pearl le dio varios papeles para que cubrir su boca y gema para que no sospechara aquella "Sunny". El resto se escondió y fue la señal para que la cuarzo contestara.

-Al fin contestas. Espera-Dijo, mirando fijamente a la Gem, algo que la puso nerviosa-Oh, tipico de ella. Muy bien clon, necesito que le des esto a Sammy.

Y mostro frente a la pantalla un archivo, el cual puso en una plataforma y oprimio un boton. El objeto brillo y desapareció de allí, apareciendo a un lado de Amethyst.

-En resumen, son todos los fallos que tiene el S.A.M. 1.1. Entre ellos están que la ametralladora se sobrecarga a los diez segundos de disparo seguido, provocando una gran explosión que destruye los brazos. Los misiles teledirigidos siguen al objetivo cinco segundos antes de perderlo y seguir la dirección actual hasta estrellarse. Y el cañon antitanque, ni te digo, se atora luego de tres disparos.

-Informare a Sam sobre ello. ¿Necesitas otro mensaje, amiga?-Dijo y se tapo la boca con la otra mano.

Pearl tan solo hizo un Face-Palm ante la incompetencia de Amethyst, la cual empezo a ponerse aun mas nerviosa.

-Siempre le digo a Sammy. "Seras experta en crear clones, pero nunca apresures la creacion de uno o saldra fallado"-Dijo, algo que molesto a la cuarzo-En cualquier caso, no. No tengo nada mas que preguntar, excepto que conteste ella misma sus llamadas.

-Y claro que la puedo contestar, cabello de tocino crudo-Dijo Samantha, sorprendiendo a todas en el lugar-¡You Filthy Crystal Natives Clods!

-Oye, esa es mi frase-Se quejo Peridot, estaba junto a ella y Lapis.

-Lo siento, se me salio por el enojo-Se disculpo y viro hacia las Gems intrusas-¡¿Como se les ocurre entrar a mi laboratorio cuando les dije que no entraran?! ¡Y además destruyen todos mis proyectos sin considerar mis propios sentimientos ante el esfuerzo que puse en ellos!

Sunny tan solo bufo ante ello y, oprimiendo un boton de su computadora, hizo aparecer unos drones, estos eran esfericos de color negro, con tres grandes brazos como tentaculos, terminaban en tres grandes pinzas afiladas.

-Gracias Sunny-Agradecio Sam.

-Se como te sientes cuando destruyen tus proyectos, es lo minimo que podia hacer por mi mejor amiga.

-Drones, destuyan sus cuerpos-Ordeno la cientifica y una luz roja aparecio en los artefactos.

Las pinzas de las maquinas se abrieron y empezaron a girar a gran velocidad, yendo hacia las Crystal Gems que se iban a defender del ataque. Pero antes de que pudieran tan si quiers tocarse, una sombra empujo a las Gems y desactivo a los drones, los cuales rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar con la pared.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que interrumpir? Te pareces a ese desgraciado del Doctor-Dijo Sam molesta y cruzada de manos-You Flithy Meta Knight.

El caballero aparecio entre ambos grupos, sorprendiendo a la joven que estaba detras de la pantalla.

-No bromeabas de que el Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia estaba viviendo en el mismo planeta que tu.

-Señorita Shimmer, os pido que llevéis vuestros drones devuelta a su hogar, o me veréis obligado a destruirlos.

-Si,claro-Los drones desaparecieron y Meta Knight se acerco a la pantalla-Disculpe pero, ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?

-Mas tarde te llamare para algo y te lo daré-A lo que la científica celebro y el caballero corto la llamada-Sam, si no queréis que vuestro laboratorio sea destruido, sera mejor que sepan el porque de tus experimentos.

-Esta bien, pero ellas... No, mejor no. De seguro arruinaran mas de como dejaron mi laboratorio-Dijo amargada y tomo un dispositivo de su computadora y lo lanzo frente a las Gems-De acuerdo, You Filthy Gems.

-¿Que no era Crystal Natives?-Se pregunto Pearl.

-Ya no interesa ahora. Hace una semana, una de las sondas que envie hace mucho a este sistema solar detecto esto antes de ser destruido.

El dispositivo se activo, mostrando parte de una nave de guerra, reconocible para gran parte de las Gems.

-Es una nave de las Diamonds, un destructor-Dijo Peridot-Acaso, acaso. Ella vendra personalmente a la Tierra.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste sobre esto?-Dijo Pearl desesperada.

-Queria defender este planeta-Susurro.

-¿Que?

-Queria defender este planeta.

-¿Puedes decirlo mas fuerte?

-¡Queria defender este planeta!-Grito, mientras algunas lagrimas salian de su rostro-No quiero que otros planetas, otros seres sufran lo mismo que yo. Por eso construi estas maquinas, por eso cree a los clones. Por eso hice todo esto.

-Sam, lo sentimos. No sabiamos por lo que pasabas y perdonanos por irrumpir en tu laboratorio-Se disculpo Steven.

-Mejor, dejemonos de sentimentalismo y vayamos a lo importante-Se recompuso la cientifica, limpiandose las lagrimas-Una de las sondas de Neptuno detecto esto hace unos dias.

La imagen cambio a tres naves pequeñas en forma de diamantes.

-Naves de Exploracion tripuladas-Dijo Peridot.

-Asi es. Comparandola con la de las Rubys, estas son mas pequeñas y posiblemente de un solo tripulante, o quizas dos-La imagen volvio a cambiar a un mapa de la Tierra-Eh podido calcular el posible aterrizaje de las naves. El continente selvatico del suroeste, la llanura selvatica del sureste y el continente semiinundado del noreste.

-America del Sur, Africa y Asia-Corrigio Pearl-Nosotras tres podemos ir a las zonas de aterrizaje.

-Esa es la peor estrategia que eh oido en siglos-Dijo Meta Knight-Una mejor es que todos colaboremos en detener a aquellas Gems.

El caballero movio su mano y otras imagenes aparecieron, siendo una estrella, una "M" que la atravesaba una espada y una "S", los cuales se posicionaron en los puntos de aterrizaje.

-Odio cuando haces eso-Se quejo Sam.

-Cada uno de los grupos ira a las zonas de aterrizaje. Mi grupo, Jasper, Connie y las Rubys, iran a Asia. Ustedes, las Crystal Gems, van a Africa. Lapis, Peridot y Sam, a Sudamerica.

-¿Crees que yo ire a combate solo por que lo pides?-Se quejo la cientifica.

-¿Que paso con "No quiero que otros planetas sufran lo mismo que el mio"?-Dijo Amethyst, imitando su forma y voz.

-En primera, practica un poco mas para imitarme mejor. Y en segunda, prefiero que las batallas vengan a mi que yo a ellas. Mis vecinas pueden ser apoyadas por sus clones robotizados.

-¿Cuando y a que hora?-Dijo Pearl.

-Mañ...

-Mañana a las 10:00 am, hora local-Interumpio Garnet a la cientifica.

-Gracias, You Filthy Gem.

-Preparense, mañana comenzara el principio de evitar una guerra-Dijo Meta Knight, a lo que todas asintieron.

-Si ya esta todo listo, volved a sus hogares y planeen sus propias propias estrategias. Necesito limpiar todo el desastre que dejaron y saber sobre los errores de mi Mecha-Dijo, mientras empujaba a todos por la salida mas grande del laboratorio-Uff, al fin. Excepto por ti Meta Knight.

El caballero estaba sentado sobre un cojín y frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, en donde estaba preparando algo de té. Este invito a la científica para compartir el momento,la cual acepto sin reclamo alguno.

-Esto calmara mis nervios, gracias-Dijo, dando un sorbo de la bebida-Té verde con Durazno, delicioso.

-Hace unos momentos mencionas te a un Doctor-Dijo,sirviéndose té-Dime, ¿cual Doctor conociste?

-Conocí a tres regeneraciones, y no me preguntes cuales eran.

-Me impresionas, muy pocos seres en el universo logran conocer mas de una en una vida. ¿Cuando las conociste?

-La primera fue cuando era una niña. La nave en la que huimos de Emprexus quedo varada en un sistema abandonado y la comida se acabo a los tres años. El resto empezó a desesperarse por la falta de alimento y...

-Recurrieron al canivalismo-Dijo y Sam asintio .

-Un anciano me cuidaba,decia que era amigo de mi padre, y cuando ocurrio aquel suceso el me escondio por tres meses, me protegio por tres meses de esos malditos canivales. El me alimentaba con viejas raciones que guardo hace mucho tiempo, hasta que lo capturaron. Pude escuchar los gritos cuando se lo llevaban y yo no hice nada para salvarlo.

-Tampoco podrias hacer nada.

-Me quede escondida un par de días y decidí salir por la falta de hambre, haber si podía encontrar algo de comida del anciano, pero me encontraron. Durante el camino veía como se alimentaban de alguien vivo y como mantenían con vida a otros niños, con la escusa que debían crecer un poco mas para alimentarlos. Fue entonces que llego nuestro salvador.

-La caja azul.

-Aquel sonido, aquel maravilloso sonido de nuestra salvación. Salio de la caja como un rayo, abrió nuestras jaulas y saco de alli-Dijo, recibiendo la mirada seria del caballero-Era una niña, no puedo recordar todo a lujo y detalle.

-¿Reconociste como era?

-No recuerdo mucho de él, excepto por ese ridículo vegetal en su solapa.

-Si, era extraño ón-Dijo y dio una pequeña risa-La segunda vez, ¿cuando la conociste?

-Años despues, cuando me hice pasar por Susie. El llego a mi oficina,dandome un gran susto y pude reconocer la caja y el sonido que hacia. Yo tan solo espere y, al salir, solo lo abrace y el me devolvio el gesto. Despues de tantos años el aun me recordaba yme invito a que lo acompañara, yo no me podia negar despues de todo lo que hizo por mi.

-De seguro viste muchos planetas y conociste a muchos seres con esos viajes.

-Oh si, los peores eran los angeles. Ugh, aun recuerdo cuando uno de ellos agarro mi mano, por suerte no tengo brazos, pero la sensacion fue horrible. Pero todo cambio cuando nos topamos con los Daleks. Hay fue cuando el Doctor supo mi verdadera naturaleza.

-Destruiste a los Daleks, no es asi.

-Nos tenian acorralados, que querias que hiciera, que nos "Exterminaran". Tenia que cumplir mi venganza y fue alli cuando me tuvo que abandonar-Dijo y saco su grabadora.

" _-Sabes que, ya me tienes harta. Se supone que me ayudarias en lo que yo necesitaba._

 _-Esa venganza no te traera a tus padres o a tu gente._

 _-Pero al menos una Sam de otra linea temporal hubiera disfrutado de estar con sus padres y no estar sufriendo todo lo que eh vivido. Ahora vete o llamare a los Security Force."_

Lo unico que se escucho fue el sonido de la TARDIS y el llanto de la cientifica. Sam tan solo dejo caer su grabadora, la cual levito a unos centimetros del suelo.

-Le pediste que viajaran a Emprexus durante el ataque a Haltmann.

-Asi es. Queria detenerlo antes de que cometiera aquella locura, pero ese maldito no me dejo. Me puso el ejemplo de Galifrey, pero al menos su planeta aun sigue alli mientras que el mio exploto en un monton de pedazos.

-Si no quieres seguir, lo entiendo.

-No,tu querias saber de mis vida con y te la contare. Pero no tengo ganas-Dijo y puso el dispositivo holografico en medio de la mesa-Es lo que capto una seguridad privada que tenia en el Access Ark.

Se veia a Sam, la cual estaba reparando a un Security Force, el cual pronto seria General Metal, hasta que la Tardis empezo a aparecer. La cientifica tan solo suspiro de mala gana y se acerco a la caja, apuntando a esta con una pistola laser.

 _-No entiendo que haces aqui, pero sera mejor que te vayas antes de que descubra cuantas regeneraciones te quedan-Dijo de forma amenazante a la TARDIS._

 _La puerta se abrio y Sam estaba confusa al no ver a nadie, hasta que bajo la mirada. Ella pego un salto hacia atras por el susto que le provoco al ver a un caballo que salio de la caja._

 _-Que bueno es encontrarte Samantha._

 _-¡Y habla! Espera un momento-Dijo y se acerco al equino-¿Doctor?_

 _A lo que el animal asinto y la cientifica cayo de espaldas para reirse de mala gana._

 _-Jajaja. Sabia que merecias una leccion, pero esto es ridiculo. Jajajajaja. ¡Como tu!_

 _-Por favor,Samantha. Necesito tu ayuda._

 _-¿Que es lo que necesita el gran Doctor que no puede solucionar?_

 _El Time Lord le permitio entrar en la nave, en donde Sam no se nego y entro. Pero salio de inmediato con miedo en su rostro._

 _-¿Que diablos le paso?_

 _-Fueron los Cyber Men, o Cyber Pony._

 _-No, no puedo. Ya te lo eh dicho, la robotizacion en diferente a lo que hacen los Cyborgs._

 _-Por favor, nose a quien mas recurir._

 _-No,no lo hare, no importa lo que me ofrescas. No lo hare, asi que mejor vete._

 _-Y si, te llevara a Emprexus e impedir que Haltmann lo destruya._

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos al oir eso, pero estuvo pensandolo por un momento antes de diriguirle la palabra.

- _Lo hare. Pero solo lo hare para que ella deje de sufrir-Dijo, entrando a la TARDIS._

 _-Gracias._

La caja azul desaparecio y volvio a aparecer unos cinco minutos despues, en donde salio la cientifica con varias manchas en su rostro y ropa.

 _-Espero que me hayas traido al tiempo correcto, no como la ultima vez que me dejaste en una zona inexplorada del espacio._

 _-Te lo aseguro, te envie cinco minutos al futuro._

 _-De acuerdo, el Security Force sigue como lo deje. Ahora vete, tengo que terminar mi plan de venganza y espero que tu no te entrometas._

 _-¿No quieres viajar al pasado e impedir todo esto?_

 _-No, estuve pensandolo y creo que es mejor que el sufra por mis propias manos por sus pecados._

 _-De acuerdo. Adiós y espero que algún día nuestros caminos se crucen._

 _-Si eso ocurre, veré cuantas regeneraciones te quedan y no bromeo._

El Doctor solo trago fuerte y cerro la puerta, comenzando a que la TARDIS desapareciera lentamente, mientras la científica seguía con su trabajo.

-Es fue la ultima vez que lo vi y espero no volver a verlo nunca mas-Dijo, levantándose de la mesa-Ahora, quiero que te retires. Tengo mucho que ordenar y muchas cosas que hacer.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo, sin poder creer que todo su laboratorio estaba reaparado por completo-Gracias.

-De nada-Respondio, levantandose y yendo a la computadora-Ahora, hablemos con tu amiga.

-¿Que quieres saber de Sunny?-Dijo, ya marcando el numero-Ella solo se encuentra en otro planeta Tierra.

-Eso lo se, ya eh visitado ese planeta antes-Respondio y la pantalla mostro a la chica-Buenas tardes, señorita Shimmer.

-Es tan emocionante poder comunicarme con usted Sir Meta Knight-Dijo, inclinando su cabeza en forma de respeto-Espere, creo que tengo una idea.

La imagen se apago y solo mostro una luz tenue, la cual lanzo un pequeño has de luz y la cientifica se materizalizo de forma holografica frente a ellos.

-Ahora si. El sistema de comunicación holográfico funciona. ¿Que es lo que necesita de mi Sir Meta Knight?-Dijo, arrodillada frente al Star Warrior.

-Decidme, ¿hay un lugar Canterlot High cerca de donde te hospedas?

-No lo se, en este mismo instante mi familia y yo estamos viviendo en una zona desértica. Creo que es Nevada, cerca de donde hicieron pruebas nucleares a mediados del siglo pasado de este planeta.

-¿Nuclear? Que primitivos.

-Lo se, creia que ya habrian descubierto la energia plasmatica para ese entonces.

-Shimmer-Interrumpio Meta Knight a las dos-¿Puedes localizar el establecimiento?

-Por su puesto. ¿Para que necesita que lo haga?

-Solo ve haya y diles que vienes de mi parte. Y hagas lo que hagas, ten cuidado con la magia de aquel lugar.

-Por favor, cree que me interesaria en esa energia tan primitiva. Solo un tonto quisiera interesarse en eso y sufrir las consecuencias-Sunset estuvo pensando un momento y Meta Knight solo asintio-Ahora entiendo lo que quiere decir. Me mantender en contacto con usted ante cualquier problema ocasionado con esa energia.

-Muchas gracias y te enviare mi autografo cuando vaya alla.

-O mejor me lo da ahora-Dijo y mostro un cuadernillo que saco de su bata-Adelante, un robot estara imitando en movimiento de su mano.

El caballero solo asintio y, sacando un bolígrafo de su capa, empezó a firmar el papel holográfico y este se materializaba del otro lado. La pelifuego solo se inclino de y le dejo el paso a Sam.

-Muy bien Sunny, eh leído el informe que me envías te. ¿En serio tiene tantos fallos que el S.A.M. 1.0?

-Yo diría que muchos más. Hasta las orugas no están hechas para todos los tipos de terreno, algo que si deberia de poder hacer.

-Tu sabes muy bien que este modelo no lo hice con ls tecnologia de Haltmann. Tuve que literalmente buscar en un monton de basura que encontre. No me digas a Amethyts que entre en su cuarto y robe gran parte de sus cosas-Dijo en susurro al caballero.

-Eso es entendible los fallos que tiene este modelo. Pero, ¿por que construirlo?

-Mañana se originara un aterrizaje de exploracion del enemigo de este planeta. Samntha tan solo queria armarse para una posible guerra.

-Oh era eso. Tu sabes que te podia apoyar en cualquier cosa. Incluso podia enviarte gran parte de mis inventos que te servirian.

-Lo se, lo se. Es que habias hecho tanto por mi al darme los planos de tu ultimo teletransportador y los del comunicador holografico, y no queria pedirte nada mas.

-Esos eran regalos de mamá y papá por tu cumpleaños algo atrasado.

-Habia pasado medio año de mi cumpleaños de aquella vez-Dijo seria Sam, y a los que Sunset solo rio nerviosa-En cualquier caso, yo misma quiero crear mis inventos a partir de ahora y, como tu puedes hacer pruebas sin consecuencias, te enviaré mis prototipos. ¿Puedo verdad?

-Como se trata de proteger un planeta, algo muy raro en ti. Esperare el S.A.M. 1.2.

-Muchas gracias amiga. Nos vemos en la reunión de ex estudiantes.

-Asi sera amiga. Y le enviare el informe de lo que investigue en esa escuela Sir Meta Knight, ¿le parece dentro de una semana?

-Me parece bien. Adios y buena suerte-Se despidio, mientras la cientifica se inclinaba en forma de respeto y desaparecia-Te dejare a solas para que repares a tu Mecha.

-Adios y espero no verte el resto del dia-Se despidio de forma sarcastica mientras el caballero se retiraba al ascensor.

Sam tan solo dio un suspiro de alivio y fue a una de las mesas donde se encontraba en archivo con los fallos de su Mecha. Al revisarlos, se sorprendio al ver que tenia mas fallos que su version anterior, tomo un soplete y una mascara para soldar, y fue a la zona donde guardaba el gran robot.

-Es mejor comenzar con el movimiento-Dijo, antes de bajar su mascara.

.

.

.

Media Noche. El Granero.

-No creo que sea buena idea invitarla-Dijo Lapis, estando sobre la camioneta-balcon-Ya sabes lo sarcastica y molesta que es.

-Lo se, pero necesitamos convivir. Ademas, ella nos debe un favor luego de esas prueba que nos hizo para hacer a nuestros clones-Respondio, yendo a la letrina.

-Tienes razon, a menos que se le ocurra alguna escusa para no venir.

-Estoy segura que le encantara ver Camp Pining Hearths-Dijo, y toco la puerta-¡Samantha, se que es tarde pero...!

Y antes de seguir, la cientifica salio de su laboratorio a toda prisa y se apoyo sobre la puerta, intentando que algo saliera. Sam saco algo esferico de su bata y lo lanzo dentro de la letrina, la cual ocurrio una poderosa luz, junto con un gruñido que se escucho por dentro de este.

-¿Que fue eso?-Dijo Lapis, la cual volo hacia el lugar.

-Un pequeño fallo en uno de mis clones. Mezcle por accidente el ADN de Connie con el de un Monster Gem yse volvio innestable. Y todo mi laboratorio debe de estar destruido.

-¿Incluso el S.A.M.?-Se preocupo Peridot.

-Por suerte no, el pude reparar parte de los errores que tenia y lo guarde en la zona de entrenamiento que ustedes usan. Pasando a otro tema, ¿les apetece acompañarme a la habitacion de Amethyts y conseguir materiales sin el consentimiento de ella?

-Te refieres a ir a robarle-Intuyo Lapis, a lo que Sam asintio-Lo haremos por una condicion.

-¿De que se trata?

-Si te gustaría acompañarnos a ver el capitulo doble de la septima temporada de Camp Pining Hearths.

-¿Vuestra primitiva serie de novela televisiva?-A lo que ambas asintieron-Si no me queda opción. Pero después me acompañan al templo de las Filthy Gems.

-Lo que digas vecina.

Sam subio por dentro del granero hacia el balcon y se sento en un pequeño cojin que estaba al lado de Peridot. Ambas Gems se pusieron comodas y la gema tecnica encendio la television, la cual transmitia el tiempo en la costa este.

-Y manaña se presentaran unos chubascos por la costa, la cual podria arruinar la mañana de los turistas de visita del lugar.

-Mas equivocados no pueden estar.

-¿A que te refieres Sam?

-Muy simple, mi satelite avecino una tormenta electrica dentro de una semana, no para mañana, y una nevada en un mes. Esta claro que sus sistemas de meteorologia son mas primitivos de lo que creia.

-No puedes esperar mucho de los humanos-Le dio la razon Peridot.

-Por eso me agradas, sabes lo que es sufrir con tecnologia tan obsoleta que tienen estos nativos. Sin ofender Lapis por el hecho de que no me agradas tanto.

-No es necesario, al menos entiendes mi pasado que estuve cautiva.

-Además, ese modo de interrogatorio es muy primitivo a pesar de que ustedes eran y son mas avanzados.

-Tiempos de guerra.

-La guerra nos vuelve tan primitivos-Fue entonces que comenzo la intro del progama-Veamos que le ven ustedes a esto.

.

.

.

Una hora despues.

-Necesito ver las otras temporadas-Dijo, viendo los creditos del programa de cerca-¿A que hora pasan la repeticion?

-Pasan tres capitulos diarios por la tarde. Pero tenemos todas las temporadas, pero no es recomendable que veas la quinta.

-No me importa, ¿me la prestan vecinas?

-Que te parece un intercambio-Propuso Peridot.

-Todo menos el Mecha, aun esta reparaciones.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero algo similar que esos drones de tu amiga de piel palida.

-Hecho. Y tu Lapis, ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Nada, por el momento.

-De acuerdo. Ire a dejarle un mensaje a Sunny para que me preste los planos de sus drones y vamos al templo.

Las Gems asintieron y fueron a su granero, mientras la cientifica iba a su laboratorio. Pero al abrir la puerta recordo el cerrado al cierre de emergencia que tenia y del efecto que posee este sistema. Cerro la puerta solo para que el techo de la letrina saliera volando junto a una gram cantidad de humo, muy parecido a un volcan.

-¡¿Que paso?!-Gritaron las Gems, yendo hacia el lugar.

-Se me olvido el sistema de cierre al vacio de mi laboratorio cuando este no detecta vida organica y todo el oxigeno salio de golpe. Espero que las Crystal Natives no lo hayan visto-Dijo, mirando el portal por un tiempo-Parece que no. ¿Estan listas?

-Listas. Pero, ¿como viajaremos sin que nos detecten al viajar por el portal a la casa de Steven?

-Usaremos mi teletransportador-Dijo, yendo al portal.

Las tres entraron a la plataforma y la cientifica saco su control remoto. Apunto al portal y de este salieron varios aparatos de la tierra que se acoplaron a este. Estos aparatos eran unas antenas, cuatro en total, que apuntaron a la pase de la plataforma y una cupula semicircular se posiciono sobre las tres ocupantes.

Sam oprimio un ultimo boton, la cupula sobre ellas empezo a brillar y las antenas disparanban una onda de energia hacia la plataforma, haciendo que las tres desaparecieran. Y volvieran a aparecer en la habitacion de Amethyst.

-Este lugar nunca deja de sorprenderme-Dijo para si misma la cientifica-Rapido, debemos de ir a la parte sureste del cuarto. Alli es donde esta la chatarra que necesito, y quiero que sean silenciosas. No queremos que cierta fusion nos encuentre.

A lo que ambas Gems asintieron y partieron al lugar lo mas rapido y silenciosamente posible hacia la chatarra que necesitaba Sam.

-Me siento como una niña en una dulceria-Dijo ilusionada, recibiendo la mirada confusa de sus vecinas-¿Nunca han escuchado esa expresion?

.

.

 **.**

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

Faltaban 30 minutos para las 10:00 AM y todos se encontraban en la casa de Steven, repasando los ultimos detalles del ataque a las naves de exploracion que llegarian a la Tierra, siendo Sam la ultima que faltaba.

-¿Que le pasa a esa enana que no viene?-Se quejo Pearl ante el retraso de la cientifica-Ella fue la que nos dijo que nos reunieramos una hora antes del asalto.

-Tienes que tener paciencia, ella vendra-Dijo el caballero, viendo el oleaje matinal por la ventana.

Fue entonces que Sam aparecio por el portal, gracias a su teletransportador, teniendo una bolsa de papel sobre su cabeza, la cual tenia dos agujeros para sus ojos. Nadie entendia bien el por que de aquel accesorio y nadie queria preguntarle para evitar lo molestosa que seria su repuesta.

-Perdon por la demora, tenia que hacer unos ultimos ajustes a esto-Dijo, sacando tres pares de aparatos-Son radios de alta frecuencia, los cuales estan conectados a mi satelite. Podran estar en contacto entre ustedes y conmigo ante cualquier problema que tengan.

La forma de estos era un auricular de una sola salida de audio, mientras que la del otro lado terminaba en un micrófono. Esto bien estaba conectado a una pequeña caja, gracias a un largo cable, la cual tenia un interruptor y una rueda de frecuencias.

-¿Por que tan pocos?-Pregunto Connie.

-No tengo tanta materia prima para poder crear mas. Ademas, estoy reparando mi Mecha.

-No puedo mas-Dijo Amethyst-¿Por que rayos llevas esa bolsa sobre la cabeza?

-No tengo por que contestar esa clase preguntas-Dijo, cruzada de brazos y girando hacia un lado.

-Es debido a las ojeras que tiene al ver aquel programa toda la noche-Dijo Meta Knight-Esta claro que vuestros inventos solo te tomaron por lo menos una hora.

-¡Ya basta! Si, tengo ojeras por ver esa serie de television. Es que estan interesante y la relacion entre Percy y Pierre le veo futuro.

-Sabia que no era la unica-Dijo Peridot.

-Pasando a otro tema-Interrumpio Pearl y tomo uno de los radios-¿Como vamos a usar estas cosas de comunicacion?

-Solo usalos como un reproductor de musica-A lo que las Crystal Gem no entendian.

-¿Asi esta bien?-Dijo Connie, la cual se puso los auriculares por detras, teniendo el mircrofono frente a su boca, y la pequeña caja sujetada en su cintura por el lado izquierdo.

-Perfecto. Esa es la forma en la que deben de usarlos, You Filthy Gems. Por cierto, la frecuencia es la siete.

-¿Estan preparadas?-Dijo el caballero, recibiendo la aprobación de todas-Recordad, debemos que capturarlas para obtener la informacion sobre una posible invasion.

El primer grupo en viajar fueron las Crystal Gem, hacia Asia cerca de la . El Segundo fueron el grupo de Meta Knight el se dirigiría a Africa, solo que el caballero decidio ir con Peridot y Lapis, debido al hecho de que sus clones roboticos no puedan contra el enemigo. Y estas ultimas van a Sudamerica.

-Suerte-Dijo Sam, antes de retirarse del lugar-Creo que debi pedirles que me llevaran de vuelta al granero. Necesito un teletransportador de bolsillo como el de Sunny.

 **Continuara...**

 **Ahora es cuando comienzan las batallas, pero necesito un tiempo para planear bien las cosas antes de escribirlas. Esto es debido a que solo tengo dos Gems enemigas para esta batalla, Topaz y Onix, nunca han salido en la serie, pero estare buscando en el fandom.**

 **Tambien aclarar que el Mecha S.A.M tambien aparecera en las otras dos historias, solo que con un diseño diferente, al igual que otros equipamientos y armas.**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
